To Judge A Book
by KataangGirl14
Summary: Avatar Aang is powerful, arrogant, wealthy and hot. Oddly, he recieves a servant girl for his 17th birthday. Could their connection lead to more? What could have happened if Zuko had found Aang in the iceberg before Katara and Sokka.
1. Prologue

_**This is my new story: To Judge A Book. **_

_**Full summary: Avatar Aang is powerful, arrogant, wealthy and hot! Oddly, he receives a servant girl as a 17**__**th**__** birthday present. He was used to servants in the Fire Nation Palace being from the Water Tribe, but this servant was so different. Though, that may have something to do with the fact that she was much more beautiful than any girl he'd ever seen. Aang was found by Zuko instead of Katara and Sokka. When Zuko found him he was confused and had almost no memory of his life before the iceberg. Ozai convinces Aang to allow the Fire Nation continue with their quest to rule the world and Aang falls deeper and deeper into Fire Nation ways. **_

_**How's that? **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own avatar: the last Airbender.**_

_***~*~*~*~***_

Aang bent down and kissed the neck of his sleeping girlfriend.

The sun shined brightly in the sky on a warm Fire Nation morning. The red curtains blew as the breeze drifted into the Avatar's bedroom from the balcony that overlooked the courtyard of the palace.

Inside of his bed, he laid, bare-chested with his arms resting behind his head. A tanned girl of a bit older slept, cuddled into his side, bare under the red sheets. Her chocolate hair spread over her pillow and hers.

Aang ran a finger down her beautiful face, tracing her eyelids and making his way down. She promptly opened her blue eyes.

Aang smiled and Katara yawned.

"Good morning," she greeted, sitting up to stretch her arms. "Your bed is so soft. I haven't slept like that in years."

"Are you sure it's the bed that made you sleep like that," Aang joked.

"Well, whatever," she laughed.

"And anyway, servants are supposed to make their master's beds, not sleep in them," he teased.

"Maybe later. As you said, I should be really tired," she replied, falling back down on the pillow.

She turned her head, revealing her neck and Aang laughed.

She opened an eye to look at him. "What are you laughing at?"

"Do you have any high-neck robes or tunics? It seems I've marked your neck." He chuckled.

Katara jumped up and ran to the full body mirror in the corner of Aang's room. She eyed the purple bruise-like mark on her neck. She scowled at her reflection and covered the mark with her hands as if that would make it go away.

Aang walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her small waist. He hugged her to him. "No one will see it," he assured her.

Katara smirked. "If they do, I'll just tell everyone that the Avatar-"

She was interrupted by a knock on the door. They both froze.

"Go get dressed," Aang told her, pushing her towards the bathroom door.

The Waterbender scuttled to the bathroom and Aang pulled on his robe that he had thrown on a chair near the door.

He opened the door and kept it at an angle to make sure no one could see inside of the room.

Liana, another servant, bowed to Aang. "Avatar Aang, do you know where Katara is this morning? She wasn't in her bed this morning."

Aang peeked behind him and saw that Katara was pretending to make the bed.

He opened the door more, so Liana could see inside. "She must have gotten up early. She came to make my bed and help get me ready for the day a few minutes ago," he lied.

"Oh, ok," Liana said. "I'm sorry I bothered you, Avatar Aang."

Liana bowed, again and left.

Aang shut the door and turned back to Katara with a smirk. "You're making the bed? I guess it's later."

Katara stuck out her tongue and jumped back into the bed, teasingly.

_***~*~*~*~***_

"Avatar Aang, nice of you to join us," Ozai commented as Aang walked into the meeting room with Katara walking behind him with her head bowed, like a servant.

She had borrowed a higher neck tunic from another servant girl.

Aang took his seat at the second head chair in the meeting. Katara stood behind his chair as she did in all meetings with Aang, her 'master'. After an entire year of being the Avatar's personal servant, she never seemed to get used to how his personality changed for the better more and more everyday.

In this meeting their were no ambassadors or many generals. It was only the royal circle. Prince Zuko, Princess Azula, Firelord Ozai, Avatar Aang and General Iroh. They were supposed to be discussing the Fire Nation Ball they did at the end of every summer.

"I take it, Katara has been taking good care of you, taking her job seriously. Even after all of this time?" Ozai said to Aang.

"Oh, yeah. She takes really good care of me," Aang replied. To Katara, it seemed like an inside joke meant for only her to understand-though, she thought she saw Prince Zuko shaking with suppressed laughter out of the corner of her eye-.

Ozai suddenly turned to her, which he rarely did. She was hardly ever addressed directly from Ozai or any high-ranking official for that matter. It was supposed to be as if she wasn't there.

The Firelord was eyeing her supposedly hidden, neck and next he said something that made Katara and Aang's eyes widen.

"What's that on your neck?"

_***~*~*~*~***_

One Year Earlier…..(Aang's POV)

I look down at my feet as I walked down one of the many hallways in the Fire Nation royal palace.

I just know today will be horrible because it's the 23rd day in the Air season.

My birthday.

I hated it with a passion, but I either don't know or don't remember why. I _do_ know that I have hated it for as long as I _can_ remember.

It's not that I don't love being adored because I really do. Over the years it has become a positive side-effect of being the Avatar.

As I turn the corner of the hallway I can't help, but think about what Ozai might give me for my birthday this year. He always went over the top. For my sixteenth birthday he had a statue of me built in Ba Sing Se. The 25 foot thing creeped me out to no end, but it was awesome to know that the people in the city would look up to the statue and of course, teenage girls would swoon over it.

I felt a hand on my shoulder, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Good morning, birthday boy!" Azula's voice teased from behind me. She knew how much I hated my birthday. After five years with her, she never failed to make it worse every year. Being called 'birthday boy' was just the icing on the despised birthday cake.

"I think just Aang will do," I assured her, hoping to stop the horrible nickname there.

"Alright, Just Aang." Zuko joined in, walking out of his room as we passed it. He clapped me on the back and cheered, "Happy Birthday!"

"I've heard that from every servant I've encountered, the cooks, several ambassadors and your uncle," I groaned. "If I hear it one more time I'm going to scream."

Azula stepped in front of me with a smirk and opened the double doors leading to the war meeting room.

"Happy Birthday," many people called from inside.

I rolled my eyes and bit back the shriek that threatened to rise from my throat. Zuko clapped my back once more and Azula ruffled my hair before they went off to sit in their spots next to their father.

I took my seat at the head of the table near Ozai, Zuko, and Azula's royal fire throne seats.

I sank down in my chair when I notice everyone at the table was smiling at me.

"General Shu, you may begin telling us about your plans for the Southern Water Tribe." Ozai began the meeting.

General Shu stood and cleared his throat. He used the pointing stick to slide plastic troops from division 46 across the table map. "I propose we move more troops into the Southern Water Tribe. Division 46 will do. We just need someone to watch over small villages in case more Waterbenders are born or if the Water Tribe peasents decide to cause trouble."

I kept my mouth shut during most of General Shu's proposal. He spoke as if he were the smartest thing in the four nations. I bet I could kick his ass. I also thought his proposal was a stupid idea. What would a bunch of Water Tribe peasents serve us?

"Speaking of Water Tribe," Ozai said. "How about we show Aang his gift?"

Ozai smirked, calling in whatever they had gotten me.

I was surprised when I heard a girl's voice arguing with a guard.

I cocked an eyebrow. Now I was curious.

I watched as two gaurds burst into the room, each one with an arm of a girl.

From what I could see of her, she was wearing a Fire Nation shirt that stopped just above her navel. The matching skirt reached her angles and a red shawl was was thrown around her shoulders. She had tan skin and long, wavy brown hair. Obviously, Water Tribe. Her head was down, so I couldn't see her face, but I knew she most likely had blue eyes. She was also thin and average height.

"Hold your head up, girl," A guard commanded. He reached back and grabbed the back of her head, forcing her head up. "You're in the presence of the Avatar and royal family."

I glanced in her face and slightly smiled when I saw how beautiful she was. Her icy blue eyes glared at the guard who had forced her head up. "If I needed your help lifting my head I would've asked," she snapped.

I gaped at the girl. I had predicted that her expression and attitude would be miserable, horrified, or something to show depression. But instead she wore a hard, angry look as if to show she wasn't afraid of the many powerful people around her and spoke with ice in her voice. Most servants would never look or speak to a guard that way, especially not in front of me or the royal family.

"Feisty little water peasent, isn't she," Ozai laughed. I felt his hand on my shoulder.

The Water Tribe girl's eyes snapped to me and she stared. Her eyes showed surprise as they roamed over my face and her mouth was a bit agape.

Ozai continued speaking. "They brought her into the thrown room a few days ago and I recognized her as the most attractive Water peasent I'd ever seen in all of my years. She's about your age and she'll make an excellent servant for you and only you. Happy Birthday."

I didn't look back at him, but I nodded and mumbled a thanks. I didn't expect the girl to speak, but she suddenly hissed, "If you think I will serve any of you, you are sadly mistaken."

Ozai snarled at her and one of the gaurds hit her, hard in the back. She coughed and fell forward on her knees. The gaurds moved with her and kept her arms, though she constantly tried to jerk them away.

"Bow, you Water Tribe scum," Azula sneered. She was not used to servants or peasants being so harsh or informal in her presence.

"I'll bow when you bow, Fire Nation brat!"

At that, I had to cough to cover up a laugh while everyone else gasped. The guard hit her with a fire whip and she whimpered a bit, then silenced.

Ozai turned back to me. "She shall be your personal servant, though if you think she is too smart mouthed and strong willed, I could always find another and rid you of her."

I smirked and turned back to the girl. She was kneeling on the ground, holding her arm where the fire whip had hit her. She met my gaze and I almost got lost in her sea of blue. "No, she'll do." I murmured.

_***~*~*~*~***_

_**AN: So, I decided Avatar months would go by seasons. Air is Fall. Earth is Spring. Fire is summer and Water is winter. So, Aang's birthday is basically October 15th. **_

_**You probably don't understand this story yet, but you will. If I get enough reviews on this, I'll keep it going. I've already got the next chapter written. **_

_**OXOX**_

_**Kataang-girl14 **_


	2. First Impressions

_**Wow, I've already got some awesome reviewers. Thanks for the reviews and story alerts. You guys rock! So, by popular demand, I give you TO JUDGE A BOOK!!!! **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. **_

_***~*~*~*~***_

Aang stole a glance at the girl next to him. They were walking down a hallway in the palace, back to his room.

Ozai insisted that he tell the girl everything she'd need to know about living in the palace. He's also made Aang take the guards with him to walk back to the room.

Aang scoffed. _As if I couldn't handle a weak little Water Tribe girl, _he thought, bitterly.

The guards stayed a few feet back while Aang's 'birthday present' walked just behind him.

She hadn't spoken a word since they'd left the meeting room. Of course, that was after Azula demanded that she be bowed to and Aang insisted he would teach Katara how to behave in their presence.

"What's your name," he asked as they continued down the hall.

The girl remained silent. She didn't even glance over at him.

"How old are you?" He questioned, abandoning his first question.

Still she did not speak.

Aang huffed in frustration. Years in the Fire Palace had taken away from the patience that he used to have. "Are you going to talk at all!"

When she didn't answer, he stopped walking and grabbed her arm. Aang twirled her back to him and pushed her against the wall with great force. Her eyes went wide and Aang leaned closer to her. The girl almost thought he would kiss her, but he darted to her ear.

"Don't get me wrong, you're beautiful and all, but if you keep this attitude I won't hesitate to have someone rearrange that pretty little face of yours," he whispered, menacingly. "If you haven't gotten it by now, let's clear something up. You belong to me and you do what I say."

The girl was frightened by Aang's threat and she knew he meant it. His cool breath lingered on her skin for a moment, making her shiver. She had never been this close to a boy before. Her heart pounded in her ears as she looked the Avatar in his face.

He was a bit taller than her and his intriguing, grey eyes were watching her. Then he stepped back, let her go, and walked into the room they were next to.

The girl assumed it to be his and followed him inside. The guards turned and went back to the meeting after they disappeared into the room.

Aang sighed as he sat down on the chair in the corner of his room. His personal servant continued to keep quiet. He put his head in his hands.

"Katara," he heard a soft voice say. "My name is Katara."

He raised his head to her. It was a start.

"I'll be 19 next month," she continued. "And to your last question, I guess I don't have a choice."

Aang used Airbending to get from his chair. "Well Katara," he spoke, "There is a certain way you have to act in this palace and I have to teach it to you. But first, if you ever embarrass me I'll have that little wasteland you call home, destroyed."

Katara glared at the avatar.

"From now on, you call everyone by their full titles. I am Aang, but you must call me Avatar Aang. The same goes for the royal family. You will also bow to your superiors."

Katara rolled her eyes, but nodded.

"After every sentence answered yes or no, you say Avatar Aang," he told her. "Let's try it. Katara, would you please fetch me some water."

Katara snarled. "You've got two hands."

Aang's eyes narrowed. "Katara, would you fetch me a glass of water."

The girl just put her hand on her hip and watched the Avatar.

"Katara, fetch me a damn glass of water, you vile piece of Water Tribe trash," he forced out through clenched teeth.

Katara tapped her foot, defiantly.

Furious, Aang used the speed of an Airbender and to get closer to her. He slapped her so hard that her face snapped to the side and her cheek went read.

"Did you just slap me!" She demanded.

"No, I gave you a big hog-monkey hug," Aang replied, sarcastically. "Of course, I slapped you. You'll learn to act like a servant or you'll be punished like others."

"I will never serve you! You are a traitor and a coward," she sneered.

Aang's eyes flashed for a second, threatening to take him into the Avatar state out of rage. Before he could fall into it, he breathed deeply through his nose and blew it out through his mouth. The color faded back to his normal grey eyes.

"I refuse to allow you to make me angry," he said. He grabbed her arm and squeezed it so hard, she was sure his hand prints would be there. He tugged her over to the chair he'd been sitting in earlier and threw her down in it.

He moved closer to her and bent down on his knee to become eye level.

Aang moved his hand up the arm he still had in his hand and took Katara's hand.

It was odd to her at first, but then she felt the burning. Her hand was burning underneath his. She suddenly knew he was firebending.

Soon smoke began to rise from her hand and she cried out in pain.

Aang smirked and squeezed her hand ever harder. "Would you like me to stop, Katara?"

As much as she would have loved to say it didn't hurt, she couldn't because her hand was basically on fire. "Yes!"

"Yes what," Aang demanded.

"Yes, Avatar Aang!"

The Avatar let go of her and stood back up. He walked over to the widow and analyzed the sun's position.

Katara stayed sitting and holding her hand. It was a horrible red color and she knew it would turned purple after a while. She let out a whimper and a tear slid down her face. The pain was almost unbearable.

"Hmm. Almost lunch. Go get cleaned up and alert me of when it's prepared. Oh and make sure they remember, I'm a vegetarian," he smirked, watching Katara almost reach for the door with her right hand, but then remembering it was burnt. She sighed and used her left hand.

"Yes, Avatar Aang," she mumbled.

_***~*~*~*~***_

_**Wow, Aang's a bit of an asshole in my story. Don't worry. He'll get better. **_

_**R&R please. Sorry, for any mistakes. I think I checked it over, but I was so anxious to post this. **_

_**Kataang-girl14**_


	3. Healing Abilities

_**I promise this chapter will be longer or at least it looks longer in my head, but you get it. **_

_**I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender**_

_***~*~*~*~***_

Katara clutched her burnt hand to her as she walled down the deserted halls. She had no idea where she was going, but she figured she'd find the bathroom and the kitchen her way. She also didn't want anyone to see how bad she was crying.

She had no one to trust in the Fire Nation and since she had gotten here, she never let anyone see her in a weak state. If they were going to be evil and rough she had to act the part or she wouldn't survive here; They'd walk all over her.

Because she was all alone in the hallway, she let the tears fall. She cried because her hand hurt. She cried because she'd never see her family again. She cried because everyone around her treated her like dirt. She cried because her old life was essentially over. She even cried because she knew she'd get tired of the ugly red and black color on everything.

She looked around as she cried, looking more and more like a frightened child by the minute. There many rooms, but none of the doors looked like they led to what she was looking for.

She was looking for a kitchen. She could go to the kitchen to see if the lunch was ready and then she could ask where the bathroom was. In reality, all she wanted was too run. She wanted to run to the big doors that led outside, but she knew it was pointless. There were guards all over the palace and especially at the front doors.

_Just two more reasons to cry_, she thought, depressingly.

As she was nearing a corner, someone came around before she did and accidentally bumped into her.

The girl quickly got up and offered her hand to Katara. "Oh, I'm sorry," she apologized.

She reached for Katara's right hand and when Katara didn't give it to her she grabbed it anyway, trying to be helpful.

"OW!"

"What's wrong," the girl asked.

Liana looked at the hand in her grasp. It was blistered, swollen and a sickening red. "Oh my spirits! We have to get you some water and some bandages."

Katara didn't want her to see that she'd been crying, so she suddenly became very interested in her shoes. "It's okay."

"No, it'll get infected if you don't treat it. This looks really bad."

Katara got up and nodded at the girl. She took in her appearance and noticed that she was dressed almost exactly like her. She was a servant. She had long black hair in a high ponytail. Her golden eyes were kind.

"I'm Liana," she introduced herself.

"I'm Katara."

Liana dropped her right hand and took the left. She guided her down the corridor Katara had just come through and went straight to a door on the left side. She knocked and a lady with large glasses and grey hair answered.

"Yes?"

"We need you to treat this burn," Liana told her, grabbing Katara's hand and holding it up.

Katara hissed in pain and Liana dropped it.

"Come in, sweetheart," The lady said.

She wiped her eyes with her left hand and her right hand hung, numbly at her side.

The lady moved aside and Liana rushed her into the room. Katara looked around and saw that it looked like a nurse's office.

"Katara, this is Ms. Qin. Ms. Qin this is Katara," Liana said.

"Come on, dear." Ms. Qin set a bowl of cool water in front of Katara on a table. "Put your hand in this."

Katara complied and was met with Liana's questioning glance. "What?"

"You never told us what happened to your hand," Liana answered. Ms. Qin looked at Katara.

"The Avatar burnt me," she said in a small voice.

"He burnt you!"

Ms. Qin put her hand over Liana's mouth. "Hush," she told the younger girl.

Liana pried the hand from her mouth. "I always thought Avatar Aang and General Iroh were the kindest here. Avatar Aang was never an angel, but he never hurt anyone! This changes everything! He's just as bad as those Royal Assholes!"

"Liana!" Ms. Qin reprimanded. "What if someone hears you?"

"I don't care! He had no right-"

Katara noticed Liana had suddenly stopped shouting. She looked up and noticed that Liana and Ms. Qin were staring at something. She followed their gazes and looked down at her hands, which were glowing bright blue in the water.

She gasped and raised her hand from the water. It was almost completely healed. The blisters and the red was gone, but it was still a bit swollen.

"You're from the Water Tribe," Ms. Qin said. "You have healing abilities."

"Wow," Katara muttered. She continued to stare at her hand, turning it over and examining every detail.

Soon Liana spoke up. "Well, heal abilities or no healing abilities, Avatar Aang still had no right. Ugh! Why do they all have to be born so evil!"

"Oh no, Liana. Avatar Aang was definitely not born evil and he didn't come here evil. I have been working in this palace for 25 years. Avatar Aang was brought here by Prince Zuko 5 years ago. Zuko had brought Aang back as a prize for his father and to gain back his honor, but when Ozai saw how confused Aang was, he believed he could use him for more.

The only things Avatar Aang remembered when he came here were his Airbending and his identity. He doesn't really remember his life in the Air Temple. When he first came here he was the sweetest little thing. I remember the day I met him like it was yesterday."

_Ms. Qin went to answer a knock at her door. When she opened it she found a young, bald, 12 year old monk. _

_His grey eyes shined innocently and his orange and yellow clothing stood out against all of the red in the Fire Nation Palace. _

"_Excuse me, Miss. Can you help me," he asked. _

"_What's wrong? Are you hurt, sweetie," Ms. Qin questioned with honest concern. _

"_No ma'am. I'm lost," he told her. "I can't find my room. I ventured out to visit my Sky Bison, Appa, but after I left the stables I couldn't find my way back."_

_Ms. Qin smiled and grabbed his hand. "What's your name?"_

"_Aang."_

"_Call me Ms. Qin. I'll help you," she promised. "After so many years, you grow familiar with these hallways. Now, was your room in the left wing or the right?"_

"_Uh, left. NO! Right or maybe….I don't know."_

_Ms. Qin chuckled. "Don't worry, we'll find it."_

"_Thank you," Aang said. _

"_For what, dear?"_

"_For helping me," he answered. Ms. Qin patted his head and lead him down the hallway. _

"Well, he's not like that anymore. He hurt this girl for no good reason," Liana pointed out after listening to Ms. Qin's story.

"Actually, he hurt me because I didn't do what he said," Katara scoffed. "It may sound stupid, but apparently I belong to him now. I'm not a person anymore because I was his birthday present."

Ms. Qin frowned. "Ozai has influenced him as he did Azula and Zuko. He's been around this palace too long. He stopped visiting his bison 3 years ago."

_A Sky Bison?_ Katara thought. _That sounds like an interesting creature. Maybe if Avatar Aang saw things from his old life, he'd remember and stop being such a jerk. _

"I better go check on his lunch before I get burnt, again," Katara said. She turned for the door, but then turned back and spoke to Ms. Qin and Liana. "Thank you."

Liana ran up and hugged her. Katara stiffened in surprised, but then smiled and hugged back. Maybe there was at least one person she could trust in the Fire Nation.

"Liana, can you show me to the kitchen?"

"Of course," Liana smiled.

She opened the door and grabbed Katara's right hand, racing down the hallway with her. Katara was glad that this time it didn't hurt.

_***~*~*~*~***_

_**I'll update again this afternoon. I have to go. **_

_**XOXO **_

_**Kataang-girl14(P.S I want to change my penname. Any suggestions?)**_


	4. New Light

_**Don't have time for a beginning AN. I've got to get this chapter up. **_

_**I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender**_

_***~*~*~*~***_

Aang groaned as sunlight hit his face, signaling it was time to get up. He sat up and rubbed sleep away from his eyes.

He had asked Katara to wake him up before sunrise, but a part of him was actually happy that she didn't. He was glad to get the extra sleep, but Katara still didn't do as she was told.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, something was telling him to punish her, but he still felt a bit guilty for burning her hand, a few days ago. When she had come back with his lunch it was almost completely healed. She told him she had healing abilities once he asked.

He sighed just as someone knocked on his door.

Aang got up and pulled it open. Katara stood on the other side with his breakfast on a tray. She hurried over to the table and sat it down.

Aang expected her to leave, but instead she stood there and played with a strand of her hair, nervously.

_She looks so cute when she does that_ Aang thought, but then face-palmed himself after he realized what he'd thought.

"Yes," he asked, coldly. "May I help you?"

"Well, Avatar Aang-," Aang corked an eyebrow at that. She never called him that unless he threatened her. He knew she must want something, " I heard you had a Sky Bison and I was wondering it you could show me."

Aang was surprised. He hadn't seen Appa in years. No one, but the caretakers were allowed to see the bison by his command. Katara was asking because unless he took her to see Appa, it was prohibited.

"Not right now, but maybe after you finish eating and I clean up," Katara continued after Aang didn't answer her.

"Maybe," Aang said, skeptically.

Katara never showed that much dedication to her work. She still mouthed off and refused to follow many rules, but she wanted to see how Aang would react to seeing his old companion. That meant she had to butter him up before he would agree.

Aang sat in his chair and ate his breakfast while Katara stood behind him and waited to take the dishes back to the kitchen. When he was done, she quickly picked up the dishes and walked out of the room.

On her way down the hallway, she realized someone was following her. She turned and saw a guard walking a few feet behind her.

_Okay, don't worry. You're just paranoid, Katara, _she told herself.

She walked a little faster, but someone grabbed her from arm and pulled her around a dark corner. She yelped as she dropped the dishes and they broke as they fell to the ground.

"Avatar Aang has a hot little servant," someone breathed against her neck.

She turned and saw nothing but the guard helmet that blocked the top her attacker's face.

"Let me go," she hissed. She tried to pulled her hand from his grasp, but he was too strong.

He turned her around and pressed her up against the wall. "I wonder if he minds if I borrow you for a couple of hours," the man whispered in her ear.

Katara whimpered, frightened as the man made hot, open mouthed kisses down her neck. His hand were clamped around her wrists, holding her to the wall.

"Help," Katara screamed.

"No one's coming to help you, sweetheart. I've got my buddies watching the hallways."

Katara continued to scream and holler. The guard moved his rough hands down her shoulders and to her shirt. He tried to remove the straps of her shirt from her shoulders, but he was suddenly gone. A breeze of wind hit Katara and blew her hair.

She looked around and found that the dark hallway was empty. She moved around the corner and found Aang holding the guard that had attacked her by the neck.

She let go of the breath she'd been holding, relieved. But then the weight of the situation she was just in, came to her and she slid down the wall to the floor. She sat and wrapped her arms around her legs. Tears slid down her face as her tough exterior cracked once again.

"What did you think you were doing," Aang demanded.

"Please, Avatar Aang. I can't breath," the guard cried.

"Good," Aang hissed.

"She's only a servant. What do you care!"

Aang threw the guard high in the air and when he fell down from the ceiling Aang air kicked him into wall. The man flew into the wall and made a large hole. He landed in the next room, unconscious.

"She's not just a servant. She's _my_ servant," Aang muttered. He left the guard on the ground and turned to Katara.

Sympathy flashed across his face for a second and he put his arm around her shoulder. He helped her up and allowed her to cry on his shoulder, soaking his tunic.

He walked her down the hallway. Azula was walking past them, when she stopped and shrieked.

"Oh my spirits!" She gasped. Aang thought she was going to ask if Katara was okay, but she asked, "Why are you letting that filthy peasant ruin your shirt?"

Aang rolled his eyes and continued walking with Katara. He reached the large doors that led to the courtyard and nodded to guards. They acknowledged him and opened the doors.

Outside, it was warm and sunny. He led the crying girl to a huge stable and then he stopped walking. Katara's cries resided to small sniffles and she looked up see why they had stopped.

When she saw the stable, she looked at Aang.

"I figured you'd want to see Appa," he explained when seeing the look on her face.

She wiped her eyes and nodded, laying her head back on Aang's shoulder. Then suddenly something clicked in her mind and she jumped back from him. Almost as if she was remembered who he was.

Aang dropped his arm that had been around her shoulders and he beckoned her into the stable. He opened the doors widely and Katara hesitantly, walked in with him.

"Wow," she gasped when she saw the large animal inside.

Three guards ran up and grabbed her arms, roughly.

"It's okay, she's with me," Aang told them. They let her go and Katara moved closer to the animal. Some caretakers were giving him a bath. He was covered in soap, but Katara could only see the animal from behind. She moved a bit closer and Aang stood next to her.

Appa heard the movement and he turned to face the stranger. He briefly looked at Katara, but then caught sight of Aang. He grunted in happiness and ran to his best friend. The women who were bathing him sighed and gave up. They knew they'd never get him back to bathing if Aang were here.

Appa jumped up and landed in front of Aang. He licked Aang with his giant tongue and Aang fell back from the force.

Aang laughed, happily. His laugh sounded like music to Katara's ears. It was childish and melodious. Before, when Ms. Qin told her story Katara couldn't imagine Aang that innocent and kind, but now she thought she could see it.

She had never really looked at Aang. Before, she saw him as a cold hearted, monster, like the rest of them. Now she could see him as a human being.

After Appa gave Aang his second bath that day, Aang offered his hand to Katara. He was smiling -which was very rare-, but Katara was enjoying it while she could.

"Where are we going," Katara asked, taking his hand. Aang led her over to Appa, who had shaken off the suds from his bath.

"I'm going to give you a ride on Appa," Aang told her, joyfully.

He picked Katara up and Airbended them onto Appa's head.

"Yip Yip," Aang said, petting Appa.

When the animal lifted off of the ground, Katara gasped and grabbed Aang's arm. Aang laughed at her and Katara lifted her face from his arm to see that he was smiling as he looked up at the clear skies.

_He has a wonderful smile,_ Katara noticed.

Maybe her plan to make Aang remember his old personality and life would work, right?

Wrong.

_***~*~*~*~***_

_**Yeah so, Aang still has a soft side. Too bad it's not here to stay, yet. **_

_**R&R**_

_**XOXO**_

_**Still Kataang-girl14 **_


	5. An Oddly Intimate Position

_**I was bored, so I decided to see what my imagination could come up with for me today. I must warn you though, I feel a bit evil. **_

_**I predict an angry Aang and a miserable Katara. Mwah-ha-ha-ha-ha!**_

_**KATARA'S POV**_

_***~*~*~*~***_

It's been a week since my ride on Appa with Aang. He's been oddly kind. He doesn't argue with me when I refuse to call him Avatar Aang. Just Aang is fine now.

I suppose my plan worked, but I have not done anything to set him off, yet.

Since seeing Appa, Aang has a certain light in his eyes that wasn't there before. I'm almost afraid that it will soon fade away and the old Aang will come back.

It's about 3 o'clock AM and I cannot go to sleep. I've tossed and turned in this little bunk-bed for hours.

They separate all of the servants into two groups. One servant room is in the right wing of Palace and the other is in the left. I'm in the right wing servant room. That means I share a room with over twenty other girls. Usually, I'm so tired that I fall right to sleep without even acknowledging the other girls. But tonight is different.

Tonight I can hear the other girls' breathing, some snoring, and the wind blowing against the window's glass.

As I am just laying here, my thoughts start to wander and I think about my family.

Unfortunately, the only images of my family my brain could conjure up are their miserable expressions when I was torn away from them. The Fire Nation stole me away from my family because I'm talented and pretty.

Maybe if it hadn't been Aang's stupid birthday, I would still be with them. If they hadn't noticed my bending, I'd be with Sokka, Gran-Gran and Dad. I won't blame him for my mother's death, but everything else is because of him.

This is Aang's fault. He didn't ask for me as a 'birthday present', but if he had owned up to his responsibility years ago, the world would be so much better. Instead, he lives like a prince while the other Nations are overpowered by the Fire Nation.

If the world wants someone to blame for it's state, it can blame the 'so called' Avatar. The 'so called' savior of the planet. The 'so called' bridge and balance keeper.

Tears slipped down my cheeks as I turned on my side and closed my eyes.

It only felt like minutes later that one of the girls was shaking me awake.

"Come on, Katara," I heard Liana sigh.

I sat up and yawned. My eyes blinked a few times to adjust to the sudden light. I didn't need to see a mirror to know that I had bags under my eyes.

After I showered and brushed my teeth, I got dressed and walked to the kitchen. I wanted to stay in my bed, but I don't have a choice. With my lack of sleep I'd probably end up yelling at the first person to say anything to me.

"Hello, Katara," Chef Zhen greeted. He sat a tray on the counter in front of me.

He was a middle-aged, plump man. He specialized in making Aang's food. Aang needed special chefs because he didn't eat anything with meat.

Another chef sat a tray on the counter near the first one.

"Good morning," I groaned.

"Rough night?"

"You could say that," I told him, taking the first tray my hands could grasp. I quickly walked to Aang's room and knocked on the door.

Once Aang opened it, I rushed inside and threw the tray down on the table. I didn't bother to look at Aang or make it look like I was even trying to pretend I was in a good mood. Aang didn't deserve my kindness. He deserves to be thrown off the side of the planet. Then we'd get another Avatar and maybe that Avatar would do their job.

Aang frowned and stared at the tray. He looked closer and made a disgusted face. "What the hell is this?"

I finally looked up into his face. He looked tired and angry, probably the same way I look. He mustn't have gotten a good night's sleep either. I already knew this would end in disaster. He's not in a good mood and neither am I.

He doesn't have the right to take it out on me because he's in a bad mood, though. I am too, but I'm not yelling in his face. I should treat him them same way. I looked at the tray I had brought him.

Opps, I brought him the wrong tray. The tray I brought had meat on it. I understand his anger, but I want to play with him a bit.

"Your food. Is there something wrong with your eyesight, too?"

"Excuse me," he hissed, turning to face me.

"I said-"

"No, I know what you said. What did you mean," he interrupted.

"I mean, there's already something wrong with your brain and your attitude. Now I have to add your eyesight to the list."

He glared at me and moved closer. "I don't think there's anything wrong with me. Maybe there's something wrong with you."

I think not! "I'm not the one who act like a royal asshole all the time," I snapped, borrowing Liana's name for the royal family.

He pushed me. Not trying to hurt me, but as a warning. I was far beyond the point of return, though.

I shoved him back. He was surprised, but soon he recovered and grabbed my arm. I punched him with the other and that set off some type of frenzy between us.

One minute we were hitting each other, the next we're rolling around the floor, kicking, yelling and a bit of scratching on my part.

"You are the most infuriating person I've met," I hissed.

"The same goes for you!"

When we stopped, it became oddly silent. Somehow we slipped into a very intimate position. Me pinned under him and him hovering above me. Our faces were just centimeters apart. His eyes were sparked with sudden emotion.

His lips were parted and his cool breath blew into my face. It intoxicated me and it made me want more. Under whatever spell I had over me, I lifted my chin and touched his lips with my own.

_***~*~*~*~***_

_**That was hard to write. I wanted it to be just right. I know they only met a little over a week ago, but the tension was always there so now they had to act on it. **_

_**Already got an idea for the next chapter and no there will not be anymore hot make out sessions for a while so you better enjoy the one coming. **_

_**This will probably start a commotion of 'HURRY UP AND UPDATE!' reviews. Am I right?**_

_**XOXO**_

_**Kataang-girl14 **_


	6. Heated Kisses and Water Tribe Blue

_**So that no one kills me, here's the next chapter. **_

_**I sadly, do not own Avatar. **_

_**Aang's POV**_

_***~*~*~*~***_

Her lips were soft as they brushed against mine. My eyes widened, but I found myself tilting my head to completely smash my lips into her own. He lips worked against mine and my lips responded before my brain could stop them.

One of my hands was holding me up, so I didn't crush her and the other stayed at her small waist. Suddenly, It wasn't enough. Her lips tasted better than any candy I'd ever had.

I darted my tongue out and skimmed over her lip. She readily, gave me an entrance to her mouth. As I explored the inside of her lovely mouth, she moaned into my mouth and locked her hands together over my neck.

I pulled away from the kiss, causing her to whimper from the loss. But I wasn't quite done, yet. I assaulted her neck with kisses and grazed my teeth over her ear.

She through her head back and moaned once again. Her small hands went to my tunic and she forced my mouth back to hers. This time the kiss was longer and more passionate.

"Hey Aang, I was wondering- WHOA!"

We broke apart and looked over at the door. Zuko was standing there with his eyes wide and his mouth agape.

Throughout our little scene we had forgotten that the door was open.

I got up and offered my hand to Katara, but she ignored it and got up on her own. She was angry, again, all of a sudden. She strode to the door and pushed Zuko out of the way to go out. Normally, he would have yelled at a servant for that, but he was too amused.

That's went I remember Katara was my servant. She was servant and I'd just had a hot make out session with her.

I sighed and walked over to Zuko. "What do you want?"

He laughed. "So, that's what you do with the servants. No wonder they always liked you better."

I rolled my eyes. "Zuko that was an accident and it's never happened before." I told him.

"Well, the Water Tribe peasant didn't have any complaints," he joked.

"Katara," I corrected.

"Whatever."

"What did you come in here to tell me?" I asked.

"I wanted to know if you wanted to go out into town with me, Mai and Azula."

Mai and her family were most likely visiting from Omashu or New Ozai. Zuko always spent a lot of time with her when they were here.

"Uh, sure," I answered.

"Katara can come, too," Zuko smirked.

"I think it's best if Katara stayed here," I assured him.

"No, you should take her!" He chuckled. "You were about to take her pretty good if hadn't walked in here."

I shoved him and he laughed again. "Come on," I said pushing him out of the door and shutting it behind me.

We met Mai and Azula in the courtyard. I was glad were walking instead of riding.

"Nice to see you again, Aang." Mai greeted.

"You too, Mai."

We exited the courtyard and walked into town from there. Two guards accompanied us.

When the townspeople spotted us, they ran over as close as the guards would allow.

They cheered and shouted our names. We were completely used to it.

Azula led the way to a small shop. Mai followed her, quickly. They wanted to shop. Zuko and I frowned and slowly trailed behind.

I was happy Zuko was keeping his findings a secret. I didn't need him, Azula and Mai teasing me about my slip up.

Azula picked up a pair of blue ruby earrings from a shelf. She examined them and then out them back down.

"If they were in red, I'd take them," she muttered.

Mai was browsing the knife shelves and Zuko was leaning against a wall of the shop.

I went over to the shelf with the earrings and picked them up. They were blue, like Water Tribe blue. When I thought of Water Tribe only one thing came to mind.

Katara.

Then I found myself wondering how Katara would look in the earrings. I must have really liked the image because it made me want to buy them. I looked around to see if any of my companions were watching.

I walked over to the front counter and the man rung it up. I shoved gold coins from my pocket at him and turned to face Zuko. He was smirking.

"So, you bought Katara a gift," he said in a hushed whisper.

"Maybe."

He laughed and we went back over to the girls.

_***~*~*~*~***_

_**I'll update soon. R&R. You got what you wanted so stop harassing me. LOL. I read all of the reviews and they made me laugh my ass off. I knew you all be screaming HURRY. Ha. I know this one is really short, but I wanted to give you something because I will be busy today. **_

_**Luv you guys**_

_**XOXO**_

_**Kataang-girl14 **_


	7. Sweet Dreams

_**I update this story more than any other story I've ever had. I guess it's because I know where this story is going. **_

_**I do not own Avatar and if you thought I did, you are sadly mistaken. **_

_**Katara's POV**_

_***~*~*~*~***_

I locked myself in the servant room for the rest of the morning.

How could I have been foolish enough to kiss Aang? Sure, he's handsome and strong, but he's also just as evil as Zuko or Azula.

_And he just had to be such a great kisser. _

Aang is still a mystery for me. One minute he's cold-hearted and mean. And the next minute he's an angel.

Despite all of the accusations I made towards him, the state of the world isn't entirely his fault.

He was only a kid when he was released from an iceberg by a horrible teenage prince. Aang was probably so confused. Ozai used that to the Fire Nation's advantage and filled Aang's head with propaganda.

I still hate him, though.

He's seventeen years old and he continues to live under the cruelty of the Fire Nation.

Kissing him was a mistake. I was lured in by his looks, scent, and the spark that had settled into his eyes as he looked at me. It's still a mystery as to why he kissed me back. Could he have hidden feelings for me or was he just acting as the hormonal teenager he really is?

I sighed and shut my eyes. My head settled against my pillow and I found myself drifting off to sleep.

_"Katara! Sokka!"_

_I stopped throwing snowballs at my brother and turned to look at my mom. "Yes, mom?"_

_She giggled and dropped down in front of me to tie my parka tighter around me. "Stop drowning your brother in snowballs, Katara."_

_"Hey!" Sokka protested. "I was winning!"_

_"You couldn't win a snowball fight against seal jerky!"_

_"Are you saying that seal jerky is a better opponent than you?" He teased. _

_"Don't get your little pony-tail in a bunch, Sokka. You and I both know who won," I replied. _

_He pouted, but then started shivering. Mom kissed his head and grabbed one of each of our hands. _

_"Let's get inside," mom said. _

_I looked up as the white snow started coming down in black. _

_Sokka, mom, and I looked at each other. Everyone in the Water Tribe knew what black snow meant. _

_"Where's dad?" Sokka asked. _

_"He's with the other warriors, sweetheart. Let's get inside."_

_Our mom pushed us inside of the tent and squeezed in with us. She put her arms around us both and held us close. _

_I could tell that Sokka was angry. He always wanted to fight with dad, but he wasn't old enough. _

_Suddenly, the scenery changed and I was lying in someone's arms. My legs were out in front of me and they were way longer than they were when I was ten. _

_I could tell from the Fire Nation skirt, that this was something current. I turned in the person's arms and found grey eyes looking back at me. _

_Aang. _

_He smiled and placed a kiss on my forehead. _

_I felt my eyes widen as his tattooed hand grasped mine. _

_"I love you."_

_Then the scenario changed, again. _

_This time it was sunset and I was standing on a balcony. Wind blew through my hair and I realized it was longer than usual. I looked down at my body. _

_I was now mostly likely in my late twenties or early thirties. _

_I heard yelling and looked down from the balcony. There were two children playing in the grass. One boy and one girl. They were almost identical and they laughed as they chased each other. _

_They were about five and seven. The boy looked older than the girl. Their matching dark brown, almost black, hair blew. The little girl's hair was long and wavy, but the boy's hair was short like Aang's. _

_The boy saw the girl gaining on him, so he laughed and suddenly he was running faster than humanly possible. I'd only seen one person move that fast before. Aang used Airbending to move like that. _

_The little girl suddenly spotted me. She smiled widely and ran my way instead of following her brother. _

_I was about to wonder how she'd get up to me, but she twirled and jumped high in the air. Before I knew it, she was on the balcony. Another Airbender._

_I noticed her tan skin was darker than her brother's and her eyes were grey. I realized that she looked a bit too much like a combination of Aang and I to be a coincidence. _

_She ran and hugged my legs. "Did you see the new move daddy taught me, mommy?"_

A knock at the door made me wake up from my dream and jump in surprise.

I got up from the bed and shook my head to get rid of the images left behind from my odd dream. I walked to the door and opened it.

There was no one there, but on the floor was a decorative little box. I picked it up and took off the lid. Inside, were the nicest, most expensive earrings I'd ever.

Next to the blue earrings was a note. It was written in neat, elegant handwriting.

_I saw these and thought you might like them. Happy really, really early birthday. _

I smiled and pulled the earrings out. I knew exactly who these were from.

The image of the small girl from my dream popped into my thoughts. I thought for a moment, but then shook my head.

_Nah. It was sweet of Aang to get these for me, but I'm not going to go off and have his children. My imagination is so random. _

_***~*~*~*~***_

_**Ah, the beauty of Kataang children. LOL. Sorry for making you guys wait, but seriously…….. You guys are spoiled. I update like everyday. **_

_**And some of my readers had good ideas about Aang and Ozai's relationship. I already have an idea of what I'm going to do in that department. One of the two suggestions is right, but I'm not telling which one. LOL thanks for reviewing. **_

_**R&R!!!**_

_**XOXO **_

_**Kataang-girl14**_


	8. An Outraged Avatar

_**Aww. My poor spoiled readers. I hope you've all been okay. I didn't plan on deprivation, but I was busy. Forgive me?**_

_**I do not own Avatar the last Airbender. **_

_***~*~*~*~***_

It was another week before Aang and Katara spoke again. Katara was as quiet as she had been before and Aang hardly uttered an order to her.

Katara still did her tasks, but Aang was rarely in his room now. This week there were a string of important meetings. He had to attend every meeting with Zuko and Azula. Zuko hadn't said anything about the position he'd found Katara and Aang in. He did, however, chuckle and make kissy faces every time he saw one of them.

Zuko was usually not in the palace after the meetings. He was always with Mai somewhere.

It seemed as if Zuko were the only person-other than Aang-who actually acknowledged Katara. Azula had sneered at her once in the hallway. Katara had been leaving Aang's room when Azula walked passed. The princess caught sight of the blue gems shining in Katara's ears. Her nostrils flared and she sneered at the waterbender.

She never really saw General Iroh. When she did he didn't say anything to her, but he did offer a small smile. He seemed kind to Katara.

Now the ending of another big meeting was approaching. Katara was pacing nervously in front of Aang's bedroom door. She was waiting for him to come back from the meeting so she could apologize.

She was tired of the silence between them. She feared it would be awkward forever and now Aang probably thought she had a massive crush on him.

She heard footsteps coming up and she turned to find Aang behind her.

"Uh Aang, about that kiss last week." She began.

"There was no kiss. We have to forget about it. It was a mistake and it meant nothing," Aang insisted. He was trying to convince himself more than her,

but Katara didn't pick up on the hesitation in his voice. She couldn't identify the feeling in the pit of her stomach. Relief? Or hurt?

"Oh well, I guess I don't need to say what I was going to say then."

Aang offered her a weak smile. "No, awkwardness, then."

"Only awkward if we make it awkward…" Katara mumbled. "Oh, and thanks."

"For what?" Aang questioned.

Katara pulled back her hair and pushed it behind her ears, showing the blue earrings. "For my early birthday present."

"You're welcome. Your birthday is really close."

"Yeah, I know."

There was a uncomfortable silence and Katara shifted on her feet.

"Well, I have get ready for another meeting with Ozai," Aang said. "Goodnight, Katara."

"Goodnight, Aang-"Aang raised his eyebrows and gave Katara a look. "-I mean, Avatar Aang."

Katara hurried back to her room and Aang went into his and locked the door. He changed out of his long Fire Nation robe and put black pants and a red sleeveless tunic.

As he looked in the mirror he sighed, noticing how much his light blue arrows stuck out against the dark red.

Ozai had asked him to come back to the throne room in five minutes and Aang had no idea why. It would only be him and Aang. The Avatar wondered what he wanted to talk about.

For a moment, Aang panicked. Had Zuko told him about the kiss between him and Katara? Aang was sure Ozai would do something to punish Katara and himself if the Firelord found out about that short three minutes of intimacy they shared.

Then Aang realized that Zuko would never betray him. He felt a tinge of guilt as he realized he'd mentally accused Zuko of selling him out. Zuko had acted as the big brother Aang was sure he never had. When Zuko had first discovered him and broke him out of the iceberg, it was different. Zuko treated him like an object. As if he were nothing more than a prize for Ozai, but changed when he began living with them and became a powerful ally to the Nation.

Azula treated him as a sibling, also. Although, sometimes Azula was a bit too maniacal.

He'd never really considered Ozai as a father, though. Ozai was hardly a father to his own biological children. Ozai gave him a choice when he was brought into the throne room carried by Fire Nation soldiers five years ago: Either he support the Fire Nation or be assassinated.

At twelve years old, what kid would choose death?

Aang walked into the hallways and made it to the throne room doors. He pulled them open and strode inside. Ozai sat, waiting for him behind the wall of blazing fire.

"Avatar Aang," he greeted. "We have important matters to discuss."

"Like what?"

Aang stood, waiting for his answer with a stone face. It was best not to show too much emotion in front of Ozai.

"As you know, once I pass, by law Zuko would take the throne," Ozai started.

"Yeah."

"But I am Firelord and my word is law, so I want you to take the throne when I take ill."

Aang gasped. The idea of taking the throne away from Zuko was appalling. It was Zuko's birthright. "I can't. I'm not a prince."

"Technically, you were taken in by me. Adopted, if you will. Zuko is weak and soft. I need someone strong and stern. You are much more powerful than Azula, but if something were to go wrong she'd take the throne second."

"You want to take away Zuko's right to the throne completely!" Aang shouted, outraged. "I can't and will not become Firelord!"

"You could be the most powerful man on the planet. As the Avatar and the Firelord. I begged my father to bend the rules and allow me to become Firelord before my brother. He was a fool and for that he is now dead!"

"Ozai, Zuko is your son-" Aang tried to reason with him, but was cut off.

"But he is weak, just like his mother. You are nothing like your people. You are of Air Nomad blood, but you are Fire Nation at heart."

Aang turned and stormed off. "I do not wish to speak of this anymore!"

He rushed out of the throne room and fought with himself inside of his thoughts. Should he tell Zuko about Ozai's obvious detest of him?

Katara was coming out of the servant room when she saw Aang stomping down the halls. She stared after him, wondering what had bothered him so much.

_***~*~*~*~***_

_**Sorry for the wait, but I was truly busy. Review, my spoiled readers! =)**_

_**Luv ya**_


	9. A Birthday to Remember

**I forgot to dedicate my last chapter to a reviewer who's review made me smile and laugh. Unfortunately, I forgot their name and when I looked back at the reviews I forgot which one it was. So, you know who you are. Sorry. Wait! I remember! It was FlameoHotmen. Yeah, this chapter is dedicated to you!! YAY!**

**I do not own avatar**

**Katara's POV**

***~*~*~*~***

On the day of my birthday, it actually rained in the Fire Nation. It was a shock to me when I woke up.

Liana was the one to wake me. She tickled my face with a feather until I started laughing and giggling. Then, when I was completely awake she presented me with a cake that her and Ms. Qin had made.

She is truly a good friend.

I didn't need to do anything because Aang, Ozai, Azula, and Zuko have been in Ba Sing Se for a week now. I was almost free. I didn't have any work to do, but I did have to stay in this stupid palace because these guards watch your every move.

I didn't have many clothes to my name. They were all provided to me by the Fire Nation. I decided to wear the most elegant of them all for the occasion of my birthday. Today I am nineteen years old.

I'm so pathetic. I'm nineteen and I've never even had a real boyfriend. The kiss with Aang was my very first.

Speaking of the kiss with Aang, ever since he told me not to think about it and it meant nothing I can do nothing, but think about it. His words had the opposite effect of their intention. I guess the real reason I can't stop thinking about it is because it was my first kiss.

As I laid down on the couch with Liana, I laughed, bitterly._ A lot of girls would be jealous if I told them I had my first kiss with the Avatar._

Liana sat up and shook my shoulder, excitedly.

"What?" I laughed.

"We should go dance in the rain," she proposed, happily.

"Why?"

"Because it's your birthday, your Water Tribe and it'll be fun!" She giggled.

She jumped up and grabbed my hand. We walked into the halls and down to the front doors.

The guards that stood at the doors eyed us. We ignored them and raced into the courtyard. There is a wall that separates the palace from the town. There are guards that watch that, too. We are allowed into the courtyard alone, but not into town unless ordered or given permission.

The rain drenched my red kimono and made my wavy hair stick to my face.

Liana grabbed my other hand and twirled us in a circle. We laughed and giggled in the rain until we got dizzy. Then we fell down into the grass. I really didn't care that we looked like over-grown children.

We got up and twirled in the rain again until we heard someone laughing. I gasped and jumped as the new sound surprised me. Unfortunately, I ended up falling into the turtle-duck pond and Liana ran into the tree next to it.

We were dizzy and it took a while for us to focus our eyes. The Earth just wouldn't stop moving!

The laughing got louder and when I could see properly I saw Aang on the balcony. He wasn't getting wet because he was under the roof.

Liana hurriedly, straightened up and bowed. "Good afternoon, Avatar Aang."

"Good afternoon, Liana." He looked at me, expectantly.

I glared at Liana. When we weren't in the same room as him she was always talking about him, but the Fire Nation has her brainwashed enough to respect him in his presence.

Instead of bowing, I got up and wrung my kimono out from the bottom. I was soaking wet.

I looked back over at Aang and noticed that he was watching me and his eyes had glazed over at the sight of my wet clothing. I blushed as I realized you could almost see right through to my bindings.

"When did you get here," I asked. I effectively started a conversation and Aang looked away from me, blushing.

"We just got back a few minutes ago," he told me. "Happy Birthday."

"Thank You." I blushed again and looked at my feet.

Liana looked back and forth between us. She looked as if something had just clicked in her head and she excused herself to go dry off.

"Come in, Katara. You're going to get a cold if you stand out there like that," Aang pleaded.

I nodded and walked up the stairs to the balcony. I expected Aang to hand me the towel he had in his hands, but instead he walked behind me and wrapped it around me. His arms were around me for a whole three seconds!

It felt odd, but electrifying and right. Almost blissful.

_Ugh! I sound like some sick fan girl. _

"I've got something to give you," Aang murmured. He let me go and signaled for me to follow him.

I ran behind him, soaked and excited.

He stopped at his bedroom door and led me inside. His luggage cases were still on the floor. He hadn't even unpacked before he'd come to find me.

Aang bent down and picked up a bag. He handed it to me and I peeked inside.

I grabbed out the elegant fabric and held it out in front of me. It was beautiful. A blue silk kimono dress. A delicate Water Tribe symbol was at the bottom.

"It goes really well with your earrings. I had it made in Ba Sing Se. Do you like it?"

"I love it," I gasped. It was beautiful, but it made me remember something else that went really well with it. I held the dress in one hand and reached for my neck, but only came in contact with the red necklace that I had been given when I first came here.

Aang smiled. He'd missed my distressed expression.

I noticed the sun through the window behind him. I turned to go to the kitchen so I could get his dinner, but he grabbed my wrist. It was not the way he usually grabbed me, though,

Usually, when he touched me it was because I did something wrong or disrespectful. He would grab me roughly and fierce. Now, he was gentle. It was as if he thought I would break.

I turned to face him and he looked shy suddenly.

_Who is this boy and what has he done with the evil, arrogant Aang?_

I already knew the answer, though. This was the real Aang. The Aang that had been hidden by the Fire Nation attitude.

"I was thinking that you could eat with me because it's your birthday and you shouldn't have to eat cruddy servant food. I know you think I'm a royal asshole, but I understand that this is an important day for you and…" He rambled.

I smiled and squeezed his hand in mine. "That would be amazing, but I'm soaking wet."

Aang smirked and extracted the water from my clothes with Waterbending.

I gapped. I couldn't even Waterbend that well. "You can Waterbend?!"

"When I first came here, Ozai insisted that I know the basics of every element incase I needed to aid in the war or something. I'm not a master. I had lessons from a few Water Tribe and Earth Kingdom masters that are loyal to the Fire Nation."

He looked at me and laughed at my expression. "It's not like I have healing abilities or anything, but it's something." He teased.

"Could you teach me?" I found myself asking before I could stop.

"Maybe."

I settled for that answer and my stomach growled. "I think I'm ready for that food now."

He grinned and there was a knock on the door. "Come in." he called.

As he let go of my hand, several servants rushed in. They placed a table cover over the table in his room and added another chair for me. They put two trays down and placed a rose and a candle in the middle of the table. The servants put two filled-wineglasses on the table and left.

Aang walked over to the table and I followed. We sat down and the first thing he picked up was his glass.

"Happy Birthday," he said, raising his glass to me.

I picked up mine and clanged it to his, smiling blissfully for the rest of the night.

***~*~*~*~***

**No, they did not have sex. Gosh! She went back to her room after dinner, you dirty minded readers. **

**This story will only have Katara, Aang or Normal POV. **

**Again, this chapter is dedicated to FlameoHotman. **

**Luv You**

**XOXO **

**Kataang-girl14**


	10. Crushing My Friendship

_**I do not own Avatar: The last Airbender. **_

_***~*~*~*~***_

Katara was walking down one of the long red hallways in the palace when she smelled something delicious. She grew curious and she followed her nose to the exquisite scent. To her, it smelled like rich tea with the scent of a jasmine flower.

The smell led Katara to a bedroom door. She looked around curiously and knocked a few times.

General Iroh answered the door. He smiled and let out a chuckle. "I suppose you would like to join me for tea?"

Normally, Katara would never greet by full names, but she respected General Iroh as the seemingly kindest government official she'd encountered in the Fire Nation.

"Sure. That would be nice, General Iroh."

She joined him for tea and while they drank, he shared stories of Aang, Zuko, and Azula when they were younger. She laughed and smiled when she heard about Zuko refusing to share a bag of fire flakes with Aang. Aang had to give Zuko an entire lecture on sharing.

When the tea was gone she exited Iroh's room and ran into Liana.

Liana had been eyeing her oddly since her birthday. As if she knew something, but she wasn't going to admit it to Katara. She'd only been Katara's best friend for about a month and Katara wanted to know why she was acting so strange.

"Hey, Ana," Katara joked, using the little nicknames they'd made for each

other.

"What's up, Tara," she called back. She smiled, but it didn't reach her golden eyes.

"Liana, is something wrong?" Katara asked, growing serious.

"Nope. Nothing at all," Liana mumbled.

"You know you can tell me."

Liana sighed. "I can't believe you'd actually brake the rules and date that cold hearted Avatar."

"WHAT!" Katara nearly screamed. "I'm not dating Aang."

"But I can see it. The way you guys look at each other. On your birthday, that's when I saw it. You can practically feel the fucking sexual tension between you. Even if you're not dating, you're both still attracted to each other. It upsets me that you're actually attracted to him after he was such a jerk. He burnt your hand!"

"But…I- I'm not attracted-," Katara stuttered, but Liana cut her off."

"Save it, Katara. I know you are. I thought you'd be different because you're from the Water Tribe, but you're just like all of the other brainless fan girls in the Fire Nation," Liana told her. "Just because he's cute and powerful, they swoon all over him."

"Liana, I'm not like that," Katara tried to explain."

"Not yet, but if you're like them you'll fall in love with his girl charming

ways."

_**~Katara's POV~**_

"I won't Liana. I promise." I cried. I have one friend in the Fire Nation and I wasn't going to let her go over a stupid misunderstanding. It wasn't as if Aang was attracted to me anyway.

Liana hesitated, but then cracked a small smile. "Promise?"

"Yes!" I exclaimed, throwing my arms around Liana. She hugged me back. I knew I was forgiven, but I knew she didn't believe me completely. I would do whatever it took to make her believe that I could never fall for Aang. He was arrogant and mean.

_And oddly sweet, cute, strong, and smart, _my mind taunted me.

"Okay, I get it," I accidentally said out loud.

"Get what?" Liana questioned.

"Nothing."

"I'm sorry I said all of that. I was so sure that you were crushing on him," Liana told her.

"It's okay," Katara murmured, biting her lip.

_Am I crushing on Aang? _

_Yes. _

_No. _

_Yes._

_No and shut up. _

I rolled my eyes. Am I really arguing with myself in my head? Maybe I am going crazy.

Liana pulled back from our hug and smiled. "I knew you were smarter than those Fire Nation girls."

"No you didn't," I teased, poking her arm.

"Well no, I didn't. I really thought that I saw something between you guys. I guess it was my imagination."

"Yeah," I sighed.

_Maybe it's both of our imaginations. _

_***~*~*~*~***_

_**I didn't go to school today, so I managed to type this in the wake of my sickness. It's short, but bear with me. The next will be longer.**_

_**Review, my luck readers. **_

_**XOXO **_

_**Kataang-girl14 **_


	11. Sleep Is Unimportant

**I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

***~*~*~*~***

Katara woke up early in the morning. It was earlier than she was used to. Oddly, no matter how much she tried she could not go back to sleep. The sun was hardly up.

She threw the covers away from her body and stood. The Fire Nation was full of evil, rotten people. The most crude was the government. Though they were evil and controlling they provided comfortable living quarters for their servants. For that, Katara was happy.

All of the other servants were asleep. Katara could see and hear the proof of that.

She pulled on a robe and walked over to the wooden door, barely missing items in the floor that would've surly made her trip. She thrust the door open and stepped into the hallway.

She was about to make her way to the bathroom for the servants, but then she saw something from the corner of her eye. She saw a young boy almost completely covered in dark red cloak scuttle from Aang's room and run down the halls towards the doors of the courtyard.

She knew it was Aang and normally she'd be curious and follow him, but she thought about the bathroom in Aang's room.

_Hmmm….I bet he has a wonderful shower with steaming hot water._

She knew she could get in trouble if someone caught her in Aang's shower, but Aang clearly wasn't around to catch her. Who else would walk into his room at such an hour?

She crept into the large room and looked around for the first time. She'd never appreciated how beautiful the room was. There was a lot of space. The red canopied bed sat against the wall. The large glass doors that lead to the balcony showed a big portion of the night sky.

The sliding doors were open and a soft breeze drifted into the room, blowing the elegant red curtains that hung from the top at the glass door's side. A black table stood alone in the corner of the room with two red chairs pushed into it.

Katara moved her bare feet along the fuzzy red rug on the floor. She took a large step towards the bathroom door, but suddenly felt nervous. Taking a large breath, she strode into the bathroom and shut the door.

The bathroom was just as elegant and polished as she imagined it. The shining red tiles went along the wall and the pearl sink shone brightly. A window behind her let small amounts of moonlight into the room. The moon was leaving and the sun was slowly rising.

She removed her robe and turned on the hot water in the shower.

Before being brought to the Fire Nation, she'd never been in a shower. Things were much less modern in the Southern Water Tribe.

Katara let her sleeping gown slip down her figure, falling limp on the cold white floor without a sound. She stepped into the shower and steam surrounded her. She pulled the curtains around the shower and put her head under the flowing water.

***~*~*~*~***

Avatar Aang sat, cross-legged, next a giant bison. The stable was empty, except for the two of them.

He stroked the beast's head and rambled on.

"I'm sick of not remembering," he complained. "I wish I knew more about my past. Why the hell was I in an iceberg?!"

The bison grunted in response.

"You remember it all, don't you?" Aang questioned. He smiled and pulled the dark cloak tighter around his bare arms.

"I just want to know where I come from. I know I'm an Air Nomad, but what were they like." Aang ran his free hand through his dark hair. "Sometimes I wonder if I should shave my head, but I sort of like my hair. It covers my arrow and I always look like such an outcast with blue arrows flowing down my arms and legs."

Appa grunted, again.

"Appa, you're the only real family I have. Azula and Zuko and Iroh are great, but they all know their backgrounds. I'm from an Air Temple and you are the only one I have that in common with. I am the last Airbender. Sometimes I feel so ashamed of the path I've taken, but I don't know why. The Fire Nation just want to share their greatness with the other nations, right? That's why it hurts so badly when Katara calls me a coward or a traitor. The Fire Nation is the greatest civilization and they want the other nations to experience that, right?

I feel like I should be helping the other Nations. When I was brought here, Ozai gave me a choice; Either I be killed or I help the Fire Nation. Why do I feel like I should've let him kill me? And I also feel horrible that Ozai treats me better than his own son now."

Aang sighed. "And then there's Katara. Sometimes I want to be closer to her, but she's my servant and I know that's against the rules. I just feel so drawn to her. My first year in the Fire Nation, they taught me that the Water Tribe in the lowest and least significant of the remaining three nations. They told me that water peasants were rude and have little respect and manners. Now that I've met Katara and I've seen how kind and respectful she can be when I'm not yelling or hurting her, I wonder how many other things the Fire Nation have lied to me about.

He looked up at the bison and smiled once more. "You probably have no idea of what I'm saying. You are the only person I can talk to about this."

He gave Appa one last pat and stood. He left the stable and headed back to his room in the palace. Once in his room, he removed his cloak and unbuttoned his tunic, leaving him shirtless. Then he realized that he heard water running.

"Why is my shower running," he asked no one. With a sigh he walked to the bathroom and opened the door. Unfortunately, he failed to catch sight of the robe and nightgown on the floor as he pulled the curtain back from the shower.

***~*~*~*~***

**LOL I'm evil. Ha. **

**R&R!!!!**

**XOXO **

**Kataang-girl14**


	12. Showered in Envy

_**After leaving you all with that monster cliffy, I'm going to be nicer today. LOL**_

_**I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender**_

_***~*~*~*~***_

_***Previously***_

"_Why is my shower running," he asked no one. With a sigh he walked to the bathroom and opened the door. Unfortunately, he failed to catch sight of the robe and nightgown on the floor as he pulled the curtain back from the shower._

_***~*~*~*~***_

Katara stood directly under the warm water. The steam calmed her and this was by far the best shower she'd ever had. She was so relaxed and calmed by the shower that she didn't hear the door open to the bathroom.

She did, however, notice when a tattooed hand pulled back the curtain.

When the curtain was completely gone she came face to face with Aang. They stared at each other, wide eyed, for a while in silence. The shock hadn't worn off.

Then Katara remembered she was naked and she scrambled to cover herself with her hands. She screamed and Aang came out of his shock.

"Holy shit," he gasped.

He pulled the curtain back around the shower and tried to forget what he'd seen, with no luck. A sick, twisted part of him was turned on and wanted to tug on the curtain, again. She was beautiful with her slim figure and tan skin and there was no denying that. But Katara was terribly embarrassed and it made him feel odd.

He could hear Katara gasping for breath. He was sure his face was red and he knew hers was.

"I'm sorry, Katara. Why the hell are you in my shower," he forced out.

Katara made no attempt to reply. She was so humiliated that she just sat in the shower. She was overjoyed to have the curtain back in it's place. There were three things she knew of for sure at this moment.

1. Aang was on the other side of the curtain. She knew he was probably beating himself up for walking in on her. She felt bad because it was all her fault and now they'd go back to being awkward.

2. She was beyond embarrassed and didn't know how she would ever look Aang in the face again. She never considered herself as breathtakingly beautiful and she didn't know what to think of herself without any clothes on. Katara even found herself worried that Aang thought she looked repulsive and would never look at her the same way again. She didn't understand her thoughts because she'd never been the least bit self-conscious before.

3. Aang was shirtless on the other side of the curtain. She was barely above hating him, but she was still female. You'd have to be crazy or blind not to see that Aang was attractive. He was pretty hot, but Katara would never admit it. He had a big enough ego already. Even in a horrible situation like this, she noticed that he was only dressed in dark trousers. His state of undress and her complete nakedness was unnerving.

She heard Aang sigh. "Katara, are you alright?"

Katara took a deep breath and whimpered an answer. "I'm fine."

At that moment she heard a lot of wind and she knew Aang had run out of the bathroom. A tiny bit of relief flooded over her.

She heard the door open again and she peeked through the shower curtain to see Aang laying a white towel down on the toilet cover. He turned and quickly left.

Katara felt herself smiling. He was really trying to be kind.

She slipped out of the shower and grabbed the towel. She wrapped it around herself, afraid Aang would come back. Through the window she could see that the sun had come up and everyone in the palace was probably awake now.

She dried off with the towel and wrapped her robe around her. She grabbed her gown and left out of the bathroom after a moment of hesitation. Aang had left the room already.

She ran back to the servant room and moved around the other girls to get dressed in her clothes.

"Why is your face so red, Katara?" Kwamae, another servant, asked. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

Liana gave Katara a look to show she knew she was lying. Once all of the other girls were gone and Katara had finished getting dress, Liana made her way to Katara.

The waterbender was sitting on her bed with her face in her hands. Liana sat next to her and wrapped her arms around her shoulders.

"What's wrong, Tara?" She asked, giving a weak smile.

"I don't want to talk about it," Katara murmured.

"Okay. Maybe later." Liana stood and offered her hand to Katara.

Katara took it and Liana pulled her up from the bed. She was glad Liana wasn't pushing her to tell her about the horrible situation she was in a while ago.

They were about to leave the room when another servant came in. "The Firelord wants everyone to meet. We have a visitor," she said.

Katara and Liana followed the girl. She led them to the large sitting room. The room had another doorway and a dozen couches and anyone was rarely in it. That wasn't the case today, though.

In the room was everyone. By everyone she meant everyone who stayed in the palace. Ozai, Azula, Zuko, Aang and Iroh were standing closest to the doors. The guards pulled the doors back and in the doorway was a young woman, about the same age as Katara, dressed entirely in pink.

Her round eyes were a warm brown and her brown hair was braided in a long ponytail. The girl's pale skin was creamy against the dark pink of her clothing. Her bright smile only got wider. She was very beautiful in an exotic way. She moved with grace.

Ozai, Azula, Iroh and Zuko stood off to the side, but Aang waited in front of her. She dropped her bags and immediately wrapped him in a hug, which he returned. Then he stepped back, took her hand and kissed the back of her palm.

For some reason that made Katara feel…envious? Her eyes narrowed. The girl's presence would definitely add more strain on their awkward relationship.

_***~*~*~*~***_

_**AN: Okay, I am sure you guys already know who came visit because of all the pink. But what you don't know is if Aang is actually involved, romantically, with the little circus freak. **_

_**How will Katara react to another pretty girl taking up the Avatar's attention? Will Ty lee's visit make Aang return back to his past bitterness? DUN DUN DUN!!!**_

_**You're gonna have to wait to find out. You should thank FlameoHotmen. She's the reason I updated today. (We have a deal.) =) **_


	13. Pretty Pink Guest

_**I read all of your reviews, just so you know. I love them all. So, thanks. You guys are awesome. I can tell that you all think this story is really good by your reviews, but I think I can make it better. **_

_**I'm in search of a BETA. Anyone interested?**_

_**Avatar belongs to Mike and Bryan. **_

_**Katara's POV**_

_***~*~*~*~***_

Aang stepped back and the girl ran up to Azula. They hugged for a while and then she moved to the rest of the family.

Who is this girl?

I crossed my arms and watched as two servants picked up the girl's bags and took them off to a room.

Ozai cleared his throat and addressed everyone in the room. "This is Ty lee. She is a great family friend and you will treat her with the respect and care that you treat the royal family with. She will be staying for a week and I expect everyone to make her feel comfortable."

"Yeah, right." I muttered.

"We will be dinning together this morning, so the dinning room is where you all bring breakfast," He continued. Ozai dismissed us and I went back to my regular routine.

I went to get Aang's breakfast, but instead of taking it to his room I would have to bring it to the dinning room.

The dinning room was a large hall with a long table to fit at least forty people. The servants did not eat there, but they did bring the food in. Me, being only Aang's servant, I only had to bring him breakfast. Then I have to go back to his room and make his bed. After that, I have to hand-wash his clothes. Last, I could run back to my room and cry my humiliation out.

I still had trouble cooping with this life. I had promised myself that I would never give in to the Fire Nation. Now I was behaving like a proper servant. At first, I told myself that I was staying for Aang. I found that he was confused and I needed to get him away from the Fire Nation. I believed that maybe if I bring the good out in him then he would escape with me and end his partnership with the Fire Nation.

That was still my goal, but I added Liana into the equation. Now I would have to keep up my good girl act, so that the guards wouldn't be on my back. Though, sometimes I still mouthed off or refused to something because my amount of pride remains the same.

After going to the kitchen to get Aang's breakfast, I stood at the dinning room doors and used my free hand to pull them open.

Every nobleman, representative, general, and government official sat at the long table. It was like a buffet of jerks. I had to wonder if they all spent their free time plotting ways to ruin people from other nations' lives.

I found Aang at the end of the table, sitting with royal family, as always. Ozai already had a future evil son and daughter-why did he need to tarnish Aang, too.

Ty lee sat between Aang and Azula. They were laughing at something. Something tightened in my chest.

_There's that feeling again. _

Aang looked up and caught my gaze. At that moment our faces both went red. Neither of us had forgotten what happened this morning. How could we?

He looked down to avoid looking into my eyes and I looked down at the plate in my hands. I was pretty sure I saw Zuko looking back and forth from me to Aang, wondering what was going on. Everyone else was too busy to notice.

Other servants had brought in the food and were filing out of the room. I walked up behind Aang and sat his plate down. He Didn't look at me, but Ty lee looked back at me. She smiled, but I glared. She looked inquisitive for a moment, but turned back to her food.

I ran back to Aang's room after that. I didn't actually need to clean anything because he was oddly neat for a guy. I just needed to make his bed. I made up the bed and put all of his dirty tunics, robes and pants into a straw basket.

I carried them into the hallway and I was happy when I bumped into Liana. I need to ask about this Ty lee girl.

"Liana?"

"Yeah?" She asked, smiling.

"Who was that girl? Why did Aang kiss her hand? Why's she here? Where did she come f-"

"One question at a time, Tara!" She laughed. "That was Ty lee. She's Azula's friend from childhood. Azula, Ty lee and Mai went to the same school. Why do you want to know why Aang kissed her hand?"

She narrowed her eyes, suspiciously, at me.

"I'm just curious. I swear."

"Well, it was rumored that they're dating, but I wouldn't know because they never tell servants anything. I doubt it, though. Ty lee isn't really Aang's type, as far as I know. He's seems more laid back and Ty lee kind of jumps all over the place. She very bubbly. And I really don't know why she's here. She's visited before, but that was a while ago. Ty lee's father is a nobleman, but he retired. She has six sisters, but they don't really come around," Liana told me.

"Thanks, Ana," I said, running off to the washing room. It was small and a bit cramped, but it kept servants from having to wash in a creek.

There were a few other girls there, washing. I dropped the clothes into the water and sat down on the stool. I rubbed an orange tunic against the scrub board. It got soapy and I cleaned it off in the water. Then I hung it on the edge of the tub. I'd have hang all of the clothes on line outside, once I finished.

I picked up the next tunic. The fact that it was yellow surprised me. I didn't know Aang wore his original nation's colors.

The other girls took notice of the tunic's color.

"Hey, is that the Avatar's tunic?"

I looked up and saw a girl with long black hair looking me. Well, they were all looking at me, but I knew she'd asked.

"Uh, yeah," I answered.

They squealed, looking around at each other. The three of them shrieked different remarks like 'he is so hot' and 'you are so lucky' and 'did you see how cute he looked today'.

It repulsed me a bit. They'd been captured to be servants of the Fire Nation against their will and they were fawning over the person that betrayed their nation. I assumed they were Earth Kingdom. Sure, I admit Aang's pretty hot, but I didn't go around broadcasting it.

After I finished the clothes I went to hang them outside on a line. As I was pinning up my last pair of pants, someone called my name.

"Hey, Katara."

That surprised me. Very few in the palace actually knew my name. Most just called me girl, servant, or water scum, never Katara. I turned and Zuko stood there. That was the first time I'd ever heard him call me by my name.

"Yes?" I asked.

"I was just on my way to meet Aang and the others. You want to join us?" He questioned.

"What are you all doing?"

"We're just having a little picnic in the courtyard, by the pond. I thought it would be cool if you joined us," he said.

"No you didn't. You saw the golden opportunity to tease Aang and I and you thought it would be more fun if I was present."

"Well, maybe," he admitted, laughing. "You should meet Ty lee. I don't invite servants to hang out often."

I didn't want to see Aang, but if I could avoid talking to him I could see how he and Ty lee interacted. Then I could tell if they were dating or not.

"Alright."

I hung up the last clothing item and walked with Zuko to the courtyard. Azula, Aang and Ty lee were sitting on a blanket by the pond. There was a basket in the middle of them and they seemed to be having a good time. Then Azula looked up and saw me.

She scowled as Zuko and I sat down. I kept my head down, so I didn't have to look at Aang. If I could avoid looking at him then maybe my face wouldn't turn as red as a cherry.

Ty lee spoke first. Her cheerful voice broke the tension. "Is anyone going to introduce us?!"

"Ty lee, this is Aang's birthday present. Water Scum, this is Ty lee," Azula mocked.

I was about to yell at her, but Aang did it for me. He glared at the princess. "Her name is Katara!"

I looked up at him and that was a huge mistake. He was looking at me and as soon our gazes met, we both blushed and looked away.

"It's nice to meet you, Katara." Ty lee reached over and shook my hand.

"Nice to meet you, too," I mumbled. Her being nice was making it very hard to hate her.

_***~*~*~*~***_

_**Who wants to be my BETA? **_

_**Review. **_

_**Don't worry. Their picnic is not over, yet. **_


	14. Not So Happy Picnic

**Back to their little picnic. **

**Avatar does not and will not belong to me now or in the future. **

***~*~*~*~***

"So, Katara," Ty lee said, almost as if she were trying the name out. "How did you become a servant?"

Katara scoffed. "I was brought here against my will. I was dragged away from my family and on the way here I lost my most valuable possession."

"Oh, cry me a river, build a bridge and get over it," Azula snarled. "Tell me, is your party over, _Katara_."

The way Azula hissed her name was nearly terrifying. Her voice was filled with icy venom. If looks could kill, Katara would be six feet under.

"What party?"

"Your pathetic pity party!" Azula scowled.

Ty lee hurried to speak before Katara replied. "Those earrings you're wearing look very valuable. Where'd they come from? Are you sure this item you lost is worth more?"

Katara lightly touched the gems in her ear. "Uh, Aang bought them for me. The thing I lost was very valuable to me. It was my mother's necklace. She was killed in a Fire Nation raid."

Ty lee shot a quick smirk at Aang. He just stuck out his tongue.

"Oh, boo-hoo," Azula mocked.

"Uh, how about we go back to your room, Azula?" Ty lee suggested. The tension between Katara and Azula was too much for her. Aang and Zuko just seemed to be watching. She grabbed Azula's arm and dragged the princess back into the palace.

"Well, that could have gone better," Aang murmured.

Katara made a mistake by turning to look at him and once again they both turned red and looked away.

Zuko laughed and rolled his eyes. "What's up with you two? You act like you've seen each other naked or something."

He was only joking, but Aang and Katara's blushes intensified. Zuko stopped laughing and looked serious. He waited a second and then began to laugh his ass off. "Oh, this is hilarious. I can't believe it. What happened?"

"It was an accident," Aang mumbled. "You can't tell anyone."

That just caused Zuko to laugh harder. Soon he stopped, holding his hurting sides. His laughter died down and he shook his head with a smirk playing on his lips. "You two are the most amusing people in the entire palace."

A messenger ran out into the courtyard. He bowed to Aang and Zuko before speaking. "Prince Zuko, your father wishes to meet with you."

Zuko nodded and turned back to Aang and Katara. He smirked and puckered his lips, making low kissing sounds. Then he followed the messenger back to the palace.

"You know that was an accident this morning, right?" Aang asked. He did not turn to look at Katara, keeping his gaze on the blanket.

"Yeah, but don't tell your girlfriend about it. That would make it awkward times three."

"Yeah, I- wait what? What girlfriend?" He seemed confused for a moment before realization came across him. He actually laughed and looked at Katara. "You think Ty lee is my girlfriend?"

"Well, yeah," Katara said.

"No, Ty lee is more like a zealous older sister. Ozai wants us together. He makes me greet her like I'm her husband or something. Neither of us have been able to tell him that we're only friends and that's all we'll ever be."

Katara nearly breathed out a sigh of relief. "Oh, I just thought that because you seemed so close," she replied, with a tinge of envy evident in her voice.

Aang caught the tone of her voice. He snickered. "Is my little waterbender jealous?"

Katara turned a shade of red for the thousandth time that day. "No! And don't call me that!"

"You know I'm irresistible," he teased.

"You are one cocky bastard," Katara grumbled, but she wore a slightly amused smile.

The awkwardness between them faded with lighthearted teasing and joking. They laughed at their own little picnic for a while before Aang suggested that they head inside. Once they entered the front doors several guards rushed them back into Aang's room. There was something going on in the palace.

"What's going on!" Aang demanded. He stood his ground as the guard tried to force him into the room.

"There are rebellions in the palace. The Firelord demands that all members of the royal family be protected. You must go into the room and lock the door. Several guards will stand outside of it. The girl belongs to you, so she must be protected, also. All windows inside of the bedroom have been locked. No one is getting in and no one is getting out."

"But I can-" Aang was cut off by the guard shoving him into the room and shutting the door closed from the outside. Aang groaned and flopped back on his bed. "He always does this!"

"What?" Katara asked from the chair in the corner of the room.

"Ozai treats me like I'm his most prized possession. He hardly cares about me. He just doesn't want me to get hurt before he can use me to his advantage."

Katara eyed the closed door. "How long do you think we'll be locked in here?"

"Usually they keep you locked in your room for a full 12 hours to insure that the threat is gone," Aang answered.

Katara's head began to spin at that. She felt both terrified and excited. She'd be locked in this room with Aang for 12 hours.


	15. Lockdown

_**I decided to get right to work on this chapter. I'm so freaking bored!**_

_**Oh, and we have reached 100 reviews!!! YAY! This chapter is dedicated to Kataang412 for being the 100th**__** reviewer and for the awesome review. **_

_**MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!!**_

_**I do not own Avatar: The last Airbender.**_

_**Aang's POV**_

_***~*~*~*~***_

_Thump. Thump. Thump. _

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. It had been two hours since they'd locked us in this room. Occasionally, there would be yelling or loud booms from outside of the door. Those were the only hints that the palace was under attack by rebellions. Most likely earthbenders.

Guard chased after them and tried to fight them. You could hear their feet. There were two guards blocking the doorway to my room. They had not moved since this all began.

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

I was sitting cross-legged in front of my large glass doors. They were closed, as every other door and window was.

I let out the breath I had been holding.

My hands were together so that my arrows connected at my knuckles. It was the traditional meditative form. Though you usually got comfortable to meditate, I was still fully clothed, of course. There was no way I was getting-even half way-naked in front of Katara. We'd both just gotten over the awkwardness and that would only rekindle it.

_Thump. Thump._

"Katara!" I yelled. I didn't open my eyes, but I couldn't take that noise anymore. "Stop it."

She had been banging her head against the wall that her chair sat against. It had started about thirty minutes ago. I'd never be able to meditate with that going on.

"What? I'm freaking bored!" She sighed. "Do something interesting, oh great Avatar."

I huffed and opened my eyes. "How about we play a game?"

"What type of game?" Katara asked.

"A game where I ask a question and you answer it. Then you ask a question and I answer it. How about it," I suggested.

"Okay, you go first."

"Uh, what's your favorite color?" I asked.

"Green."

That answer surprised me. I was expecting her to say blue. "Why green?"

"Oh no! It's my turn," Katara reminded me. "What's your favorite nation?"

"Fire Nation," I said quickly. "Why green?"

She rolled her eyes before muttering, "It's the color I was most deprived of in the Water Tribe."

"Oh."

"So, what's your favorite color?" Katara asked. Her blue eyes twinkled as the sunlight hit them.

I smiled. "Blue."

She looked as surprised as I did when she'd said green, but she ignored it and didn't ask. Soon the questions became more complicated. It had gotten to point where we sometimes would have think about the question before answering.

"Who's your best friend," Katara asked.

"Zuko. Who's yours?"

"Liana," she declared. Then she blushed. "What was the name of your first girlfriend?"

I hesitated. "I've never had a girlfriend."

She snickered. Then she saw that my expression never changed. "Wait, you're serious?"

I didn't reply, instead I lowered my gaze to the floor. Katara did not say anything else on the subject. Then I realized it was my turn.

"What was the name of your first boyfriend?"

"Uh, I'll tell you when I meet him one day," she muttered. "I've never had a boyfriend."

It got painfully quiet, so I decided that was it for the game. We just sat on the floor for a while. Her lips formed an adorable pout, signaling that she was bored again.

I was sitting against the glass door with my back rested against it. The sun was low in the sky and we'd been in the room for 5 hours.

"Why don't we just talk?" I suggested.

Katara nodded and moved over to the glass door so that she was next to me. We talked about bending, her family and childhood stories-though mine had all come from no later than five years ago-. Soon Katara began to nod off. Her eyes closed slowly and her head dropped to my shoulder. I held her close to me, my arm softly around her waist. I couldn't help it.

I watched her beautiful face as she slept. The high moon outside made her skin glow. I craved to see her lovely, blue crystal eyes, but she looked so peaceful in her sleep that it almost made up for not being able to see them. She's the most independent, selfless, forgiving person I know. Not to mention beautiful. She turned my entire thought process around. I am a different person. Before, I was just the person Ozai wanted me to be. Katara's arrival had made me think about my past more than I ever had.

I'd made so many mistakes when I met her. I hurt her. I called her names. And then I may have hurt her feelings.

After I convinced myself that I could never get involved with her, I had to tell her to forget about the kiss. A few emotions passed over her face. Hurt was one of them.

I kissed the top of her head as I felt myself drifting off to sleep.

Katara is the most amazing girl I've ever met and though it's against all the rules, I knew for a fact that I was falling very hard for her.

_***~*~*~*~***_

_**PUT A BOW ON IT!!! THAT'S YOUR CHRISTMAS PRESENT!!!! I LOVE YOU GUYS! HAVE A MERRY MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!!**_

_**XOXO**_

_**KATAANG-GIRL14**_


	16. Set Free With Sorrow

_**I really want to thank my new BETA, Mrs. Weasley the Kataang Luver. This chapter would be so messed up without her. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or any of it's characters. **_

_***~*~*~*~***_

Katara awoke slowly. She hadn't even opened her eyes when she realized her neck was in a painful position and that whatever her head was on, was pretty hard. Though she didn't have the most comfortable pillow she was still very relaxed. She didn't think that she'd find that thing to be Aang's shoulder. Once she had awoken fully she took in their positions. Aang had his arms wrapped around her waist and his head was laid on top of hers.

It took everything in her not to gasp and jump back. She didn't want to do that for two reasons.

The first, was because that would wake him and he seemed really peaceful in his sleep. The second, was because she kind of liked it. Katara felt safe and warm in his arms. She didn't get a lot of time to enjoy it though, because soon Aang groaned and woke up. She untangled herself from him and scooted away.

Aang yawned and looked around the room. He opened his mouth to say something to Katara, but at the same moment the door opened.

The guard stood in the doorway. "Okay, everything is clear."

Katara and Aang both sighed in relief. Katara hurried out of the room while Aang went to talk to the guard.

"So, did they catch the rebellions?" Aang asked.

"Yes, they are bringing one of them into custody now." The man pointed to a group of security that were bringing a girl down the hall. They had her chained up and surrounded. She kept her head held high as they walked her down the hall.

Aang took in the girl's appearance. She was short with very pale skin. Her shoulder length hair was in a messy ponytail and she wore a green headband. The girl's clothing was tattered and dirty. Her feet were bare and they were nearly black from dirt. Her long bangs almost covered her green-milky white eyes. _Was she blind? _Her blank eyes didn't seem to focus on anything. Aang found it hard to believe that a girl as small and helpless as that could have had any part of an attack on anything.

"Where are the others?" The Avatar questioned. "The girl had to have had help."

"The others were caught last night. The girl is the last. She was the leader."

Aang was more than surprised to hear this. "But that girl was younger than me and sightless!"

"Don't underestimate her, Avatar Aang," the guard told him. "She is a very powerful earthbender."

Aang turned on his heel and walked back into his room. He felt bad for the young girl and he mentally scolded himself for it. He'd never felt bad for a prisoner before, so why now? He massaged his temples and decided it must be Katara getting to his head.

Meanwhile, Katara was on her way down the hall when she'd seen the guards with the girl. She wanted to help the girl. Her torn Earth Kingdom clothing showed that she had no money and her blind eyes just made Katara feel pity for her.

Instead of getting herself into trouble, Katara went into the room she shared with many other servants.

Inside of the room, the girls were chatting away about the time they'd spent locked in different rooms. Liana walked up to Katara and hugged her.

"Thank the spirits you're okay," Liana sighed. "None of the girls said they'd seen you and you weren't in the rooms with any of us. Where were you?"

"I was kind of….trapped with Aang in his bedroom."

Katara hadn't even said it that loud, but as soon as she uttered 'Aang' the room got quiet and all of the girls were looking at her.

"You are so lucky!" Kinzie, a servant who Katara had never spoken to, squealed. The others nodded in agreement and went back to their conversations.

"Ignore them," Liana told Katara.

"Why do they like him? They should hate him."

Liana shook her head. "Not all of the servants, butlers and throne keepers are from other nations. Many are from right here in the Fire Nation. If Ozai needs more help their families send them here or they come on their own. It has something to do with gaining honor for the family."

"Oh, is that what happened to you, Ana?" Katara questioned.

"Yeah, my family basically worships the ground Firelord Ozai walks on, like he's a sun god or something. Typical Fire Nation family. I've always been different, though."

"Well, lets just be thankful no one was hurt last night," Katara said, getting back to the original subject.

"No one told you?"

"Told me what?" Katara asked.

"General Iroh was murdered last night."

Katara gasped. General Iroh was one of the nicest people in the palace. It was hard to believe that he was just gone.

Liana continued. "I think Ozai set it up, though. You're still new here, so you don't know about their relationship. Ozai always hated Iroh and Iroh was more of a father to Zuko than Ozai ever was. That's why Zuko is nicer than Azula. Ms. Qin tells me that Zuko's mother was very nice also and she spent more time with Zuko. Ozai puts all of his effort into Azula and Aang because they are more powerful. He never really cared for Zuko, but he hated Iroh for making his son 'soft'. Ms. Qin says Lady Ursa disappeared one night. She says she knows Ozai had something to do with it. For all we know about that low life Firelord, Ursa and Iroh could be somewhere being held hostage."

Katara sighed and sat on her bed. The mattress springs creaked under her and she put her head in her hands. The things Liana had just told her about were puzzling. What happened to Zuko's mother? Was Iroh really dead? Most importantly, was the poor young girl she'd seen with the guards the one who supposedly killed him?

_***~*~*~*~***_

_**A blind Earthbender…who could that be. LOL. **_

_**Review! **_

_**Your turn Hotmen!!!!! Ha-ha. ;) **_


	17. A Late Night Adventure

_**Next chapter! Thanks for all of the reviews. I read them all, but I never have time to reply to all of them. They make my day! Sorry, I'm late again. **__**L And I have to thank my Beta, NormallsTheWatchword. **_

_**Last time I checked, Mike and Bryan owned Avatar: The Last Airbender. **_

_**Aang's POV **_

_**~*~*~*~*~**_

I found out about Iroh's death a few days ago. Zuko was the one to tell me. No one else ever mentioned it. Ozai, Azula and the rest of the palace acted as if everything was normal.

Zuko and I were hurt the most by the news. Iroh was like a father to Zuko and he was a great friend to me. He was a wonderful person. I hated it that no one even acknowledged the fact that he was gone. I've done some pretty evil things, but that's just inhumane.

The first day, I sulked and Zuko shared my attitude. Azula just smiled as if everything was okay. Ty lee wasn't as cheery as normal, but she never said anything. Ozai seemed…happier. And Katara, because of her compassionate personality, offered me small sympathetic smiles whenever I saw her.

I hadn't spoken to anyone other than Zuko in the days surrounding Iroh's death. I'd never seen Zuko cry before this incident.

A part of my mind couldn't help but wonder why Iroh's room wasn't guarded like everyone else's. The rebellions shouldn't have even been able to get to him. What if it was set up? Is that the reason for Ozai's newfound happiness?

I knew exactly who'd know the answer to that and I had made up my mind that I would go and see her tonight.

_**~*~*~*~*~**_

_**Katara's POV**_

I could tell who was close to Iroh and who was not, by everyone's moods. Azula and Ozai, for example, both most likely hated him. Aang and Zuko seemed to have taken it the worst.

I know for a fact that Iroh's 'death' was set up by Ozai. I figured that when a guard came to the servants, throne keepers and other palace workers to tell us that if anyone said anything about Iroh's death that there would be dire consequences.

Apparently, Ozai doesn't even want Iroh's name spoken in the palace.

I want to know more about this. Did Ozai have his only brother assassinated or is Iroh somewhere chained to a wall?

It's nearly 12 o'clock in the morning and I'm sitting up in the dark, again.

The only person who might tell me is that blind girl. Unfortunately, I have no way of getting to the prison because I wouldn't make it past the palace walls.

That was the thought lingering in my head when I heard footsteps. Two pairs of footsteps. Who would be walking around at this hour?

Curiously, I got up and made my way to the door. When I cracked it open, I saw Aang and Zuko slowly walking down the hall in dark cloaks. I pressed my ear to the small crack to hear their whispers.

"How do you expect to get up into the girl's cell without a guard seeing you? Did you even think this through?" Zuko asked.

"I don't know, but this is the only way we can figure some things out around here. Ozai is obviously not going to tell us anything and you can forget about Azula helping. It's just you and me in this," Aang whispered back.

"Don't forget about me," I said, stepping into the hallway. I decided that this was the best time to make my presence known. They weren't going to see that girl without me. I don't care who they are, Avatar and Prince or not, we all want the same thing as of right now.

Aang and Zuko both turned to stare, wide eyed, at me.

"Oh no, you aren't going anywhere. You're going walk back into that room and go back to sleep with all of the other good little servants." Aang hissed, lowly.

I arched an eyebrow at his tone. Maybe his kindness was short-lived. Nevertheless, I still had a plan. "I just heard you two talking about going to see a prisoner that supposedly killed a member of the royal family. Isn't that against the rules? I would hate to have to tell anyone about my seeing you tonight."

Aang narrowed his eyes. "You wouldn't."

"Oh, I would. Unless, you take me with you."

Aang started to protest, but Zuko put a hand on his shoulder.

"We should let her come. If anyone found out about us going to see this girl, they'd assume the worst. It would hurt us more if we didn't bring her, since she's making threats," Zuko told him.

Aang frowned, but nodded. I dashed back into the room and threw on a dark cloak, quietly. Once I joined them in the hallway, we began our quest to the prison.

It was easy for us to slip out of the palace and into the courtyard. Aang and Zuko knew several secret passages and shortcuts. We made it into the courtyard without passing a single guard. In the courtyard, we dodged patrolling guards.

Getting to the tall wall that separated the palace from the city was easier than I thought it would be, but then we had…complications.

"We should have thought about this," Aang murmured. Zuko nodded in agreement.

"You didn't think about how we were supposed to get over this gigantic wall?!" I hissed. How could they not think about this? Did they expect to grow fairy wings and fly over it?

"Well, we can't take the normal way out because that exit is guarded 24 hours a day. We can't climb it because it's too smooth. And I'm not advanced enough to Earthbend us underground," Aang said.

Zuko gasped and looked at Aang. "Could you use your Airbending to jump over it?"

"Maybe." Aang's face scrunched up as he thought about Zuko's suggestion. "I don't know about the weight, though. Both of you together may be too heavy."

"What if we go one at a time?" I asked.

Aang turned to me and flashed a gorgeous grin for only a second, but long enough to make my heart flutter and make me want to smile back.

"That just may work."

_***~*~*~*~***_

_**Reviews are like Aangy's smiles. They make MY heart flutter. LOL**_

_**Review! **_


	18. Trip Through the Night

_**I do not own Avatar and I never will. **_

_**Katara's POV**_

_***~*~*~*~***_

"Are you guys ready?" Zuko asked as we looked up at the tall prison walls.

The sky was still dark and covered in twinkling stars. Our only light were the tiny diamond stars and the high moon.

"I'm ready," Aang spoke. They didn't wait for me to decide. Zuko and Aang walked around toward the back of the prison. When I caught up they were both looking at a symbol on the stone wall. It was a large carved symbol of a fire with smaller flames around it.

"What's that?" I asked.

Aang smirked back at me and stepped up to the wall. He put his hand on the larger fire and drew in a deep breath. Fire flowed into the symbol and the smaller fires lit up.

Aang stepped back as part of the stone wall moved aside and revealed a passage into the dark prison.

We walked down the passage way. Our way was lit by the small flame in Zuko's palm. Soon we came across another door and Aang kicked it open. It had brought us to a hallway of the prison that only one guard watched. When he saw us, clothed in dark garbs, he turned and pointed his spear.

Zuko rushed up to him and kicked the sphere to the side. He picked the guard up by his neck and pushed him against the wall, but in the process his hood fell down.

The man gasped. "Prince Zuko."

"We're going in for a visit, you're going to stand watch and no one is going to know about this," Zuko replied, darkly. He dropped the guard, who nodded meekly and we rushed past him.

"Where is she?" Aang whispered.

I rolled my eyes. "How should I know?"

We passed several doors that led into the cells of dangerous criminals. We were about to pass another when we heard a loud sound that came from the room. All three of us stopped and stared at the door. There was a groan and a sigh, then all was quiet.

Zuko shoved the wooden door open and we scurried inside. There, in a cell made of metal, was the girl we were looking for.

She punched at the metal, producing the horrible sound we'd heard. "Who are you and what do you want?"

She didn't look at us as she spoke, so we were unsure as to if she was actually speaking to us. We were shocked that her voice held so much confidence and roughness, though she looked so petite.

Soon she turned her body in our direction so that her milky eyes were looking straight ahead, on us. They didn't look at us, more like through us. The young girl huffed. "What do you want?"

I rushed forward first and sat in front of the metal bars. "What's your name? Are you okay? You're blind, aren't you? Did they hurt you? What did you do? How l-"

I was cut off by strong hands roughly yanking me up from the floor. They spun me around so that I was facing angry grey eyes. They were so piercing up close it made my pulse speed. "Katara, what are you doing?!"

"She's only a little girl, Aang. And she's blind! I came here to help her. What did you two come for?"

Zuko cautiously walked up to the metal bars, where the blind girl was almost frozen in shock. "We want answers and you are going to give them to us. Did you kill General Iroh?"

The girl yawned and sat back against the wall behind her. "I don't have to tell you anything. If you want answers from me then you answer my questions. Who are you?"

"I can't tell you who we are, but I can tell you why we're here. We all loved the man that was killed a few days ago. We just want to know what happened to him. Did you kill him?"

"Maybe I did," She smirked. "Or maybe I didn't."

Zuko scowled. "This is serious."

"I'm DEAD serious," She snorted.

Zuko huffed and pinched the bridges of his nose. I broke out of Aang's grasp and ran up to the bars again. "We can get you out of here!"

"Oh-no we can't," Aang muttered from behind me. "She's not going anywhere."

"But she's blind! I doubt she had anything to do with Iroh's death, unless Ozai made her do it!" I retorted. Suddenly, a small pair of rough hands grabbed my neck and forced me forward. My head hit the bars of the cells and milky eyes glared into my own.

"If you don't stop saying that I'll make it the last thing you say, Sugar Queen."

She let me go and I jerked away from the cell, shocked. It didn't even register that she'd called me 'sugar queen', when I said, "Saying what?"

"Yelling 'She's blind' like I can't do anything because of my lack of sight. I don't need to see to be able to tell you that you weigh 130 pounds, you're about 5'3, you have the hots for that twinkle toes guy back there and you are incredibly annoying!"

If the girl could see she would have been laughing her guts up because the three of us were really a sight to see after her little speech. Our mouths were hanging open, our eyes were as wide as dinner plates and we were frozen in place. Her ability to tell my weight and height alone was astonishing, but the assumption that I had the 'hots' for Aang shocked us all into silence. We hadn't missed the nickname she'd given the mighty Avatar, either.

Zuko was the first to say anything. Of course, he didn't really say much. His whole body shook with laughter and he clutched his stomach. He guffawed something like, "Sugar Queen…..Twinkle Toes…….hots!"

I didn't think it was so hilarious and neither did Aang. I crossed my arms and rolled my eyes at the Fire Prince's immaturity.

Aang marched up to the bars and glared at the girl, though she couldn't even see it. "Don't talk to her like that. And don't ever call me that again. Do you have any idea of who you're speaking to?!"

The blind girl rolled her sightless eyes. "NO! I have been trying to tell you that for the longest! You all sure are a group of geniuses," she muttered sarcastically.

I sighed.

This girl really didn't want to cooperate with anyone. Perhaps she was better left unsaved.

As I was about to speak, Aang began. "You are going to let us know what happened. We will not leave here without an answer."

"Well, pull up a sleeping mat and we'll be cell buddies," the girl said, then she turned sarcastic. "All I asked for is your names. How difficult is that? Here, I'll start it off. My name is Toph."

I smiled, pulling off my hood. "It's nice to meet you, Toph. I'm Katara, this is Aang and that's Zuko."

Aang and Zuko both groaned and turned to glare at me.

"She wasn't supposed to know that!" Zuko hissed.

"Well, I'm tired of getting nowhere!"

Aang turned back to Toph. "So now that you know who we are, did you kill General Iroh?"

"Wait, she said your names were Aang and Zuko. The Avatar and the Fire Prince?" Toph asked.

Aang sighed. "Well since we're breaking all of the rules tonight I might as well tell you. Yeah, the Avatar and the Fire Prince. Now answer me!"

Toph looked as if she were thinking for a second. "No."

We all stepped closer to the bars. Zuko spoke first. "What?"

"I didn't kill your dear old uncle, Princess," she responded to Zuko.

"So, what happened to him?" Aang questioned.

"He's not dead, but he's not in the Fire Nation, either."

"Stop being so vague and tell us the whole thing!" I said, impatiently.

"Well, my family is kind of filthy rich. My parents always treated me like a baby because of my blindness and I never let them see how strong my Earthbending was. After the Fire Nation took over the Earth Kingdom, my parents got even worse. They had someone watching me 24/7. I got tired of the Fire Nation ruling outside of my house and my parents ruling on the inside. So, I ran away. I haven't seen my parents in nearly four years. To make a long story short, I ran out of the money I took from home. Ozai hired me and my Earthbending buddies to rough the palace up a little and make it look like Iroh was killed. I did it for the money. Then he betrayed me and had me locked in this prison cell," Toph explained. "I swear I don't know where General Iroh really is. I was hired to make it look like he was murdered."

"Answer one more question," I said.

"What now?" she sighed.

"How did you know all of that stuff about me?" I asked.

"I see with Earthbending. It's almost like seeing with my feet. I feel the vibrations in the ground and I know where everything is. Because you're standing on the ground, I can tell you basics about your body and height."

Suddenly, we all heard heavy foot steps walking down the hall. I looked at Aang and Zuko's panicked faces.

"Ceiling," Aang whispered, pointing up.

Minutes later, we were all positioned in the ceiling corners. As the footsteps became louder I tried to get force my hands and feet to stay strong against the corners of the smooth wall.

"I'll just pretend to be asleep," Toph yawned. She stumped against the wall and closed her eyes.

I have a feeling we won't be getting anymore answers out of her tonight.

The footsteps got closer and closer. The closer they came, the more my palms slid on the wall until I was almost falling, as the door opened.


	19. For Good

_**I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. **_

As my fingers started to slip, the door the cell opened and a guard walked in below me. Toph appeared-though she probably was asleep- to be sleeping to him. A bead of sweat rolled down my forehead and dropped from my nose, nearly falling on the guard's head. My sandals slid against the wall as my sweaty fingers did the same.

The guard looked around one more time before leaving and closing the door. The moment he closed it, I fell from the top corner to the floor.

"Ouch!" I cried as I got up, rubbing my butt.

Zuko landed next to me, falling down swiftly and landing on his feet. Aang seemed to just float down, as if he weighed as little as a piece of paper. He used Airbending to make his fall soft and he gracefully touched down on the other side of me.

Show-offs.

Aang offered me his hand and helped me to my feet.

We all looked over to Toph and discovered that she was asleep.

"Let's get out of here," Zuko whispered.

Aang opened the wooden door and we scampered out of the room. I took one last look at Toph and saw how fragile she looked in her sleep. I thought about that as Aang tugged me from my spot in front of the door.

"Come on, it's almost sunrise." Aang picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. I let out a yelp as he began to run faster. "You're too slow," he explained.

We rushed past Zuko and out of the dark prison exactly the way we came in. I looked back at poor Zuko trying to catch up.

Aang moved faster and faster until the things we passed became blurs of color.

My stomach began to do flip flops and I'm sure my face was a bit green. Of course, Aang was oblivious to the sickness I was experiencing. He seemed to be in his own little world as we ran.

"You better really hold on tight," he said suddenly. "Here comes the wall."

"What about Zuko?" I forced out.

"I'll come back for him. If someone discovers that you aren't in the room with the servants when the guards come in to wake them up, you'll be in huge trouble."

I was about to reply when we changed pace and surface. Suddenly I was going up, but everything passed so fast it was nearly a second before we were upright again.

Aang stopped in the grassy courtyard and let me off of his back. When he saw how I swayed back and forth, he held my arm to steady me. Then my nausea came back and before I knew it I was emptying my stomach in the grass.

Aang was nice enough to hold my hair back.

Embarrassing? Yes, but it was his fault anyway.

"Okay," I rasped out. "Running with an Airbender is torture." Aang simply smiled sympathetically.

"Come on, we've got to get you into the servants' chambers before sunrise." We went through all of the secret passages we had taken to get out of the palace. Before I realized it we were right in front of the door to the servants' chambers. I turned to Aang and he blushed and rubbed the back of his neck. I took that as a sign that he wanted to talk about something.

"Katara," he began.

"Yes, Aang?"

"I know we constantly have problems, but I want you to know that I know you're trying really hard to put up with my temper problem-"

"And your ego problem," I input.

Aang simply laughed. "And my ego problem. You make me challenge a lot of things that the Fire Nation has ever taught me and you make me want to somehow learn more about my life before the war. Basically, what I'm trying to say is that I'm sorry for all of the times I've ever hurt you, physically or emotionally. I can only blame myself. You don't deserve to be treated like you're nothing. None of the servants do. I'm sorry I've just begun to realize this-"

I cut Aang off for the second time by putting my finger to his lips. "I know, Aang. I'm really proud of you for realizing all of this. But that's not where it ends. No innocent person deserves to be treated like dirt, servant or not. But at least we're making progress." I stared into Aang's sincere grey eyes and smiled. He was changing so fast. All he needed was someone with a good influence to come into his life and knock some sense into him. One day I'm going to _really _change him. For good. But right now I couldn't help but think that this was a little piece of Air Nomad Aang, who disappeared around the same time the rest of the Air Nomads did. "Goodnight, Aang."

I turned and walked into the doors as I heard Aang's footsteps walking away swiftly.

The next morning I woke up to Liana sitting at the edge of my bed, glaring at me. "Where did you go last night?"

_Oh shit…_

"What are you talking about? I didn't leave. I was here the entire time. I just got up to go….get a glass of water from the kitchen," I lied, quickly.

Liana eyed me, skeptically. "You sure?"

I sighed. I felt bad lying to her, but no one could know about what happened last night and she'd think something was happening between Aang and I. "Yes."

"Alright, I'm sorry for accusing you. It's just that…I keep expecting to find out that you and Aang have some secret romance going on behind everyone's back. I could swear I see something from the ways you two look at each other, but I guess not. Sorry for the second time," she said, frowning.

I felt sick to my stomach. "It's okay. I forgive you."

Liana smiled, sadly and wrapped me in a hug. "I trust you, Katara. More than anyone here." And just like that, she got up and left me sitting in my bed, drowning in guilt.

Finally, I managed to get out of bed and get ready for the day. After a quick bath, I got dressed and picked up Aang's food to deliver to him. I knocked softly on his door, but it was already open so it simply drifted open to reveal a bare-chested Avatar sleeping peacefully. His black hair was messy and he was tangled in the red sheets. As much as I hated to admit it, it was adorable to watch. He had the softest snore that it was almost peaceful. I stood there for a few minutes watching his chest move up and down with his breathing. Then after huffing in defeat, I sat his food down on the table and walked over to his sleeping form.

"Aang," I said, gently. I shook his bare shoulder. He groaned, but didn't wake up. I took my hand away from his shoulder and brought it to his cheek, looking into his face. I marveled at his handsome features. Sadly, the best part of his face was unavailable to me because his pale eyelids were covering them.

To my surprise, his eyes opened. The grey orbs sparkled and he flashed me a gorgeous smile. Embarrassed that I'd been caught, I took my hand away from his cheek. Blushing madly, I stood. "Good Morning, Avatar."

He pouted. "It's Aang."

We stared at each other for a while and I could feel his acceptance of me as an equal. It felt wonderful. Finally, the ego was gone, hopefully _for good_.

* * *

**Oh gosh. I haven't even been on fan fiction in such a long time. I'm so sorry for abandoning you guys. My readers, reviewers, beta...My life is chaotic right now and I'm beginning to try to fill it with things that make me happy. Fortunately, writing fan fiction is one of those things. I'll try to update this story regularly because it's as fun to write as it is to read.**

**XOXO**


	20. Bonding Time

**Chapter 19: Bonding Time**

Katara was enjoying another free afternoon. She was able to finish all of the things Aang needed before he headed off to another war meeting. So far she was browsing through the books and scrolls in the palace library. It was the largest collection of books she'd ever seen in her life, not that she'd seen much at all in her years at the Southern Water tribe.

She'd been in the library for at least 30 minutes, when she came across an interesting book. Well, actually she kind of tripped over it. She fell on her stomach and groaned. The waterbender turned over and looked for the book that caused her pain. Her eyes fell upon an orange book with three swirls on the front. She picked up the book and stood. Looking over the room, she realized that this book was a bit out of place in the red library. The rows and rows of shelves were filled with red and black and even white scrolls and books with the signature Fire Nation insignia on them.

Curious, she flipped the book open and blew dust away from the first page. Slowly, she began to read.

_Air is the element of freedom. The Air Nomads of the world took pride in freeing themselves from earthly attachments. As babies they are separated from their parents and given to the monks or nuns to be raised. The child is never to know of their-_

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE, PEASENT?"

Katara was so frightened by the new person in the library that she jumped and dropped the book. She turned to see Zuko laughing so hard that he had to hold his sides.

"Hey, Katara," he said, casually.

Katara scowled and bent to retrieve the book she'd dropped. Zuko looked over her shoulder to see what she was reading. His eyes widened in surprise. "Air Nomads? Where'd you find that?"

Katara sighed. She knew she couldn't get rid of Zuko and he wasn't all that bad once you got past his horrible humor. He actually reminded her of her older brother, Sokka or maybe Iroh. He was relaxed and worry-free, so somehow she thought of him as a mixture of them both.

"Well, actually it kind of found me," she answered.

Zuko took the book out of her surprised hands. Katara huffed in annoyance and snatched it back from the fire prince. "It'd be nice to know where it came from, books like that aren't allowed in this library. So someone must have brought it from the secret one," Zuko continued.

She turned to him with wide eyes. "There's a secret library?"

"Oh shit," Zuko groaned and face-palmed himself. "You weren't supposed to know that."

Katara chuckled at the boy's hopelessness and then remembered something. "Hey, why aren't you at the war meeting with Aang?"

"Ugh. I hate those meetings with a passion. I ditched this one, my father won't care or notice," he explained. "But you better not get caught with that book. Air Nomad books are forbidden, so I don't know how you came across that one so easily."

Katara turned the thick book over in her hands as a thought entered her head.

_Aang needs to see this book. _

"Zuko why are you so nice to me?" Katara questioned as she turned back to the scarred prince. "Everyone else, other than Aang and a few others, acts as if I'm never even there. You treat me like we're friends. Why?"

Zuko shrugged. "I don't know. I guess I respect you in a way I don't respect the other servants. You not afraid of us, you speak your mind. So, you're actually the only one that I've taken the time to interact with and you're really cool."

"Wow, thanks. You're nothing like your father and sister."

"Yeah, I'll take that as a compliment," Zuko laughed. "I think I get my personality from my uncle. After my mom disappeared, he cared for me as if I was his own son." He smiled, sadly. "It was almost as if he was protecting me from something. I can't help, but think he's the reason I'm not like them, that he was protecting me from their evil ways."

Katara laid a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sure he's fine."

"I hope. I hate knowing that my father is plotting against his own brother, without being able to do anything about it."

"Why can't you do something?" Katara asked.

"That's funny, you think I want to be banished again. Those were the worst years of my life. Now I'm back home, I've got an awesome best friend who just so happened to be the most powerful being on the planet, and I'm next in line for the throne. When I'm Firelord, Aang and I always talk about how we're going to change the world. That's the best we can do right now," Zuko frowned. "Speaking of Aang, what are you two going to do?"

At this point in their long conversation, they were seated on the ground against one of the bookshelves. Katara quickly turned to look at Zuko, who was seating next to her, cross-legged.

"What are you talking about?"

Zuko raised an eyebrow. "Oh come on. You cannot tell me there's nothing going on between you two. I walked in on a heated make-out session, remember?"

Unfortunately, Katara did. She blushed and twirled a strand of her long hair. "It was an accident. It didn't mean anything."

Zuko laughed. "That's not what your face is saying. I know you have feelings for my best friend, Katara. Too be truthful, he has the same feelings for you."

Katara's eyes brightened on their own accord. "Really?"

"Yeah, I know he does. But he's not going to do anything about it because it's against my father's law and considered shameful," Zuko explained. "Sometimes I wish I could turn back time and make it so I never brought him here. You should've met him 5 years ago. You would've liked him. At twelve, he was a softie. He was a total monk."

"Why'd you bring him back to your dad?"

Zuko sighed. "I would've done anything to get home back then. My uncle even tried to convince me to let him go, but all I cared about was my honor and the throne. I'm different now, though."

Katara pondered that. "I believe you."

"Anyways, I think you and Aang should talk. He may be different than he was back then, but if there's anyone hardheaded and determined enough to get the Ozai out of him, it's you." Zuko stood up and dusted himself off. As he began to leave the library Katara called after him.

"Zuko?"

"Yeah?" he asked, turning to meet the girl's gaze.

"Thank you," she whispered.

Zuko smiled. "No problem. Maybe you and Aang could join me for some tea one day this week."

"Yeah, sure," Katara chuckled. _Yeah, he definitely took after his uncle._

Zuko flashed another smile and then he was gone. _He's not so bad, _Katara thought. _Maybe he could even come with Aang and I once I finally rid him of all the things the Fire nation has instilled in him. Together, maybe Zuko, Toph, Aang and I could bring Ozai and Azula down. Zuko could take the throne and Aang could take on his real avatar duties. _

Katara snapped out of her thoughts before she got too ahead of herself. That plan was too far fetched right now, but maybe it would be possible one day. She picked up the orange book and tucked it under her skirt. She walked back to Aang's room, and sat it on the bed. Then she went over to the kitchen to get his lunch. Everyone would be let out of the meeting to get lunch, but then they'd have to go right back in.

As Katara entered the room for the second time, she noticed Aang sitting on his bed flipping through the book. He was wearing very fancy Fire nation robes for the meeting today. They were red with a lot of gold to show he was 'part of the royal family'.

"I see you found the book," she said.

Aang looked up and put the book down. He sighed. "Katara, I read through that book years ago."

That surprised Katara. "You mean you've seen this book before. You're the reason it was in the royal library, aren't you?"

"Yes, it's the only information I've been able to get a hold of. The others are hidden away in some secret library that no one will tell me the location of. Once I was finished with it, I didn't know what to do with it because I couldn't be caught with it, so I just put it back in the library."

"And I thought for sure that I was helping. Aang, I want to help you find out more about your culture," Katara told him.

Aang stared into her crystal blue eyes. She was truly beautiful to him, inside and out. Something he didn't think he'd ever be able to accomplish. He stood and grabbed the tray from her hands, sitting it on the table. Then he turned back to her and wrapped her in a hug. "Thank you," he said. "There's no way I could ever live up to your kindness. I've hurt you and yelled at you, yet you still want to help me." He pull back to look into her eyes again and smiled. "How about we start over?"

Katara watched the Avatar run out of the room, abruptly, shutting the large door. Then after a moment of confusion on Katara's part, there was a gentle knock. Katara walked over to the door and pulled it open, revealing Aang once again.

"Well, hello." He smiled and reached out for Katara's hand. "I'm Aang. What's your name?"

Katara giggled at his bad acting and goofy action, but still placed her hand in his. "I'm Katara."

Aang bent down and kissed the back of her hand, making the skin there very warm to match the red hot blush on Katara's face. "It's lovely to meet you, beautiful Katara."

* * *

**2 updates in one day. I think I'm making good progress to get back on track. :)**

**XOXO**

**Kataang-girl14**


	21. Today or Tomorrow

**Hey, guys. So someone questioned that 'if Iroh disappeared how is he in the prologue'. I say, don't worry about it. I know where this story is going. I've got it planned out, so it'll all match up. Kay? **

The moon hung high in the sky on this particular night in the Fire Nation. It was the beginning of the month of Earth and the Fire Nation weather allowed a breeze through the dark courtyard. In the Avatar's bedroom the moonlight pooled down on the pale, muscular body of the young teenager. His sleep was peaceful and his dreams were pleasant until-

"Aang, wake up!"

Aang jumped and airbended the person who yelled into his ear, away. He'd positioned himself into a fighting stance on his bed, ready to attack the intruders. His tired eyes focused on two red blobs in front of his closed door. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and turned back to the intruders, who turned out to be Katara and Zuko.

"Come on, Aang. We've got to get going," Katara said, loud enough for those in the room to hear.

Aang leaped down from his bed and landed gracefully in front of his friends. "Guys, it's so late it's early. Where the hell do we have to go?"

Katara giggled at the sound of Aang's groggy voice. "It's Toph's birthday today…umm tomorrow…I mean today. Well you get it, it's early!" In Katara's arms was a small red box. The sweet smell from inside drifted to the Avatar's nose and he hummed in appreciation. "Let's go."

Aang sighed. There was no way he was going to convince Katara not to make this trip, so he agreed. Aang slipped into a dark cloak of his own and joined Zuko and Katara outside his room. He could forget his peaceful slumber because there was no way he'd be able to experience it again tonight.

The trip to the prison in the capital seemed to get shorter and shorter the more the group made it. Over the months they'd taken it very frequently. The small earthbender had actually grown to like the people she named Sugar Queen, Twinkle Toes, and Princess. Enough to reveal her birthday was coming up, anyway. During their visit they would tell Toph about how they intended to somehow change the state of the world as soon as they thought action could be taken. They told each of their individual stories and soon the blind bandit found herself trusting them as friends. It was much easier for Toph to trust people because she knew they were telling the truth.

Toph sat up as they walked into her room and walked up to the metal bars.

"Happy birthday, Toph," Katara said, happily.

"Thanks, Sugar Queen. So where's my present?"

Katara brought the red box from behind her back and opened it up. The scent hit Toph's nose before Katara could even speak.

"You brought me cake? That's fucking awesome! Slide it through the bars," Toph told the waterbender. Katara smiled and happily did as Toph wanted.

Katara, Aang and Zuko sat down in front of the dented metals bars. Aang raised an eyebrow. "Uh, Toph. What happened to the bars?"

"Just doing some training, twinkle toes," Toph explained with a full mouth. "Did you guys hear that there are some important people being brought into this prison tomorrow-...or today? They're only staying a couple of nights before they're being shipped over to the Boiling Rock. That's all they talk about around here anymore, some Water Tribe guy and an Earth Kingdom girl."

"Water Tribe?" Katara questioned.

"Yeah," Toph replied, accidently spitting cake on Katara.

Katara looked at Aang with hopeful eyes and a moose-lion pout. Aang groaned. "Katara, we are not coming to see more prisoners. Seeing Toph is enough. If someone finds out we-"

"Please, Aang. It would make me really happy," Katara pleaded.

Zuko rolled his eyes at their antics. He knew Aang would give in and he decided to tease them a little. "Aw, just say yes Aang. You know you want to. Anything for your little waterbender."

Aang and Katara scoffed at Zuko, but then turned back to each other. "Fine," Aang finally sighed. But the only reason I'm saying 'yes' is because I know if I didn't you would try to go by yourself."

Katara grinned, triumphantly. "Thank you, oh gracious Avatar."

Aang rolled his eyes. "Don't get sarcastic."

Finally Zuko stood. "Well, this has been a pleasant visit, but its time for us to go."

"But we'll be back tomorrow night," Katara reminded.

"Okay, bye guys. Thanks for the cake," Toph said, stuffing her mouth with more cake.

They took the same route back to the palace without any complications. Once inside, Aang walked Katara over to the servant's chamber doors.

"Katara, tomorrow-…or today, I guess, Zuko and I are going to train outside of the palace. If you go I thought it would be cool if I showed you a couple of waterbending moves," Aang suggested, hopefully. If Aang were like the other people around the palace Katara wouldn't have a choice, but he wasn't. He was Aang, her friend who she just so happened to work for.

"Sure," Katara answered. She smiled widely at Aang and he smiled back, effortlessly.

"I'll see you in a few hours then," he told her, grabbing her hand and kissing the back. He'd developed a habit of doing that. "Goodnight."

Katara blushed. "Goodnight, Aang." She turned and walked into the doors with her heart pounding in her ears and her blood risen to her head. She pulled off her cloak and settled into her bed for a peaceful slumber and dreams of the Avatar.

* * *

"You call that a fire blast," Aang taunted the Fire Prince.

Zuko sent another large blast of fire over to where Aang was standing. Aang simply used his own firebending to diminish the flames. He attacked Zuko with several of his own fire blasts, one after another. The Prince blocked the first two, but the next one knocked him back at least ten feet. He landed on his butt in the bushes and childishly stuck out his tongue at Aang. They shared a friendly laugh and Aang went over to help Zuko up.

Katara clapped from where she was seated. It was very entertaining to watch the friends spar. This was their fourth match. They were pretty evenly matched at the moment.

"Come on, Katara. There's a lake right on the other side of these trees," Aang called to her. This morning they'd walked for a good amount of time to get to a place outside of town where they could train in privacy. The group walked through the thick forest of trees until they came to another clearing with a beautiful crystal lake.

"It's perfect," Katara said.

"So how much training have you had in waterbending, Katara?" Aang asked as he played with a strip of water he'd pulled out of the lake. He twirled it around in his body and Katara marveled at how graceful his movement was.

She rubbed the back of her neck in embarrassment. "Actually, I've never been trained."

"Weren't there people in you tribe who could've trained you," Zuko asked from off to the side.

"No, you're looking at the last waterbender born in whole South Pole."

"Okay, then let's start with something simple. Try to move the currents in the water," Aang instructed. He got into the stance and showed her the arm movements. "Move like this."

"Okay," Katara said, getting into the same position as Aang. She moved her arms back and forth as he was, willing the water to move as she commanded it to. She could feel the chi flowing through her body and she watched in fascination as a large portion of the water moved the way Aang had done it. "I got it!"

Aang smiled. "Great job!" He got into another stance and pulled a long strip from the water. "This move is called 'The Water Whip'. He moved the water around in a spiral before whipping it out towards the lake.

After getting into the stance and going through the beginning movements, Katara managed to pull the water from the lake, but she had a bit of trouble getting it to whip like it was supposed to. She twirled it and she used all her force to release it in a whip, but instead it went behind her.

"Ow!" Zuko yelled, holding his forehead.

Katara winced. "Oops, I'm sorry, Zuko."

Zuko mumbled something under his breath before getting up and walking away from where the two waterbenders were practicing.

"It's okay, Katara. This move is a bit more complicated, but I know you'll get it," Aang encouraged. Katara gave him a smile and fed off of his faith in her abilities.

After her third try, she managed to complete her whip and sent it back toward the lake. The young waterbender squealed. She ran over to the Avatar and enveloped him in a big hug. "I did it, Aang!"

He hugged her tight and murmured, "I knew you could," into her hair. Katara smiled and relaxes into his shoulder.

"Hey, guys-Whoa am I interrupting something?" Zuko called as he spotted the two. Katara and Aang separate and blush, yet they assure Zuko that it was nothing. "Okay, well, I was thinking we could go for lunch in town."

"That's a great idea," Aang said. "Ready to go, Katara?"

Katara smirked and turned back to the water. She flawlessly executed The Water Whip one last time before turning back to the boys. "Yep, let's go."

In the Fire Nation Capital there were many of the world's fanciest restaurants. Aang, Katara, and Zuko chose a simple one named The Flaming Feast, but as they were walking up to the reception area Zuko hatched an idea.

The hostess bowed. "Prince Zuko and Avatar Aang, welcome to The Flaming Feast. You may sit anywhere you like, no reservation required," she told them, excitedly.

Zuko bent over the counter to whisper in the hostess' ear. "I need a huge favor. I want you to clear out the restaurant. I'm going to go somewhere else to eat, but I want you to get these two a table and tell them that I got called away by someone at the palace. Oh yeah, and make it romantic, but don't tell anyone." Zuko slipped the women a large sack of coins under the counter, where Katara and Aang couldn't see. Though, they were currently in a very deep conversation about waterbending.

The hostess smiled. "Of course, Prince Zuko. Right this way, Avatar Aang.

Zuko allowed Aang and Katara to go in front of him, so that he could slip out of the door. The hostess already had Aang and Katara seated when they realized Zuko was gone.

"Where did Zuko go?" Aang asked the hostess.

"He was called away to the palace, but he told me to tell you to enjoy your meal and he'd meet up with you later. Now, my name is Kenzi and I'll be your server today."

Aang and Katara shared a look as a busboy walked up and placed an elegant red candle on the white table cloth between the teenagers. Another walked up and placed a flower centerpiece on the table. Then as they left Kenzi spoke again, "Here are your menus. Just call me back when you are ready to order."

Aang took one of the menus and Katara did the same, but as she looked up something caught her eye. The room was now dim and the only light was candle light, but it was something else. "Aang, was this place empty when we walked in?"

* * *

Toph sat in her cell picking her toes as she did every afternoon. It was her only entertainment other than practicing her escape. Soon she heard and felt footsteps coming towards her cell. There were four people. Two of them were guards and the other two were probably the new prisoners. There was a guy and a girl. The guy was about Aang's height, if not taller. He wasn't overly muscular or too skinny. The girl was quite petite, but still much taller than herself. Their heartbeats were normal. They weren't nervous at all. Toph could tell that being locked away wasn't new to them.

The boy spoke as the passed the room where Toph was held. "Suki, I'm sorry for getting you involved in this once again."

The girl responded. "It's alright, Sokka. It was my plan, too. I just hope there rest of the group is okay."

"No talking," the guard holding the boy grunted.

The pair ignored him as they arrived at the cell they would be putting the girl in. The girl, Suki, sighed, "I love you, Sokka."

The guards locked Suki in the cell. As they were leaving the room to go to Sokka's cell he replied, "I love you, too," just as the doors closed.

Toph sat back and took her hand from off of the ground. She began to pick her toes again and pondered what she'd just heard. Soon she slumped against the metal and spoke softly to herself, "I wonder if Katara knows anyone named Sokka or Suki."

**More of the Gaang is coming into the picture now. I'm excited. Ahhh! **** I'm getting right to work on the next chapter. Hope you guys enjoyed this one. **

**Review **

**XOXO **

**Kataang-girl14**


	22. Intoxicated

**Lol oh boy, you guys are in for a treat. Can't wait to read the reviews for this one.**

* * *

The Flaming Feast was usually a crowded spot for lunch in the Fire Nation, but today it was deserted except for two young people and the servers. To a simple passing bystander they would appear to be the perfect, most adorable couple in the Fire Nation. But a closer look would bring blue arrows on the boy and a simple royal servant's garb on the girl into view.

Aang looked over at Katara, seated on the other side of the table. Her skin glowed with the soft hues of the candle light. Light bounced off of the blue ruby earrings he remembered buying in the Water Season. He felt words rushing out of his mouth before he had the chance to realize what he was saying.

Katara felt just as intoxicated as Aang did. Her eyes hungrily took in his gorgeous features. His defined, yet childish face was even more glorious in candlelight. His ivory skin and grey eyes had a certain glow that she couldn't explain. She was so overwhelmed by his presence, that her only clue that he'd spoken to her were his moving lips. She shook her head to snap out of her daze. "What did you say, Aang?"

Aang took another sip of his drink and repeated, "You're beautiful."

The girl in front of him blushed and looked down as she jokingly murmured, "You're not so bad yourself, Avatar."

They had hardly touched the food in front of them, but they were both emptying their glasses so quickly that they'd almost finished an entire pitcher of an unknown drink. Neither knew what they were drinking, but it was the best thing either of them had ever tasted. Katara picked up her glass and turned it up, emptying all of the liquid into her mouth. She realized this was a bad idea as she looked back up at Aang and saw that there were three of him, instead of one.

Seeing the confusion in her eyes, Aang reached across the table and put his hand to her cheek. He caressed the soft, golden skin there. "You okay, Katara," he asked.

She leaned into his touch. Both of their inhibitions were suddenly gone around the time the pitcher of the purple drink was sat on the table. She looked up into his shining silver eyes, which were clouded with lust. Katara knew her own looked the same.

Aang called Kenzi over to their table. Before he asked for the check he demanded a jug of the purple juice to take home with them. Kenzi happily agreed and disappeared into the kitchen before coming back with a large bottle of the drink. She handed it to Aang and pushed away the money he offered her.

"No, Avatar, Prince Zuko has already paid in full for your meal," Kenzi assured him.

Aang and Katara didn't need to be told twice. They rose from the table and ran out of the restaurant. Aang reached for Katara's hand and she placed her hand into his without a second thought. The Fire Nation citizens on the street looked at the two young people with the large bottle running clumsily in the direction of the palace, but they shook their heads and thought nothing of it. The two teenagers reached the palace quickly and stumbled past the guards at the front door, all the way down to Aang's room.

Aang checked to make sure no one was walking down the hallway. Then he took another look at the Water tribe beauty and opened the door to his room.

* * *

Zuko had stayed in town after leaving Aang and Katara. He went to a simple food stand and bought some fire flakes. His appetite could wait until dinner. After an hour went by of just strolling through the capital city, he decided to head back to his friends. Surely they'd be done being oblivious of each other's feelings by now. He reached The Flaming Feast only to be told that Aang and Katara had left at least fifteen minutes ago.

"They were quite eager to be alone," Kenzi giggled. "It must have been all the Enchanted Love."

"Enchanted Love?" Zuko questioned.

"Oh yes," Kenzi replied. "It's the drink the restaurant is known for. It's made of berries, water, sugar and our secret ingredient."

"What's the secret ingredient," Zuko asked.

Kenzi hesitated before she remembered who she was speaking to. He didn't need to ask, he could've demanded. "Pure Cactus Juice imported from the earth Kingdom. But it's only 15 percent in the drink, not enough to give people hallucinations and make them act completely disoriented, unless they drink too much."

Zuko sighed in relief. He didn't want Aang and Katara to do anything they would regret later. He thanked Kenzi for her help and decided to stroll through town a little longer before taking the long way back to the palace.

* * *

As soon as the door was closed Katara attacked Aang, though he wasn't complaining. There had been unspoken communication back at the restaurant. They both knew what they wanted at this moment, but they didn't quite understand how clouded both of their minds were. Katara attached her mouth to his in a fierce kiss. Aang's hands roamed down her body wishing the long robe didn't hide her figure so well.

"Wait, Katara," he whispered against her lips. He went over to the table in the left corner of the room and sat the purple juice down. Then he turned back to Katara and looked at her as he snapped his fingers. Katara was shocked as candles lit all over the room. This was an instance where Firebending seemed the most useful to her. Though she had no idea where the candles had come from, but right now it didn't matter to her. She crossed to room until she was standing in front of the handsome Avatar. She hooked her arms around his neck and looked into his eyes for what seemed like the hundredth time that day.

Aang bent slightly to capture her lips in a sweet kiss, which turned into one of much more passion. Soon they found themselves pressed up against the edge of the bed. Katara pulled on Aang's tunic and they fell back onto the bed, never breaking their kiss. Aang straddled Katara, pressing close to her.

Aang's tongue entered Katara's mouth as Katara reached up and unbuttoned his red, sleeveless tunic. Katara's head was spinning as Aang's tongue skimmed over her own and explored her mouth. She pulled the tunic off of his body and ended their kiss to look at his muscled chest and stomach. She brought her hands to his chest feeling the muscles under her fingers. As she did this Aang kissed his way down her neck until he got to a certain spot that made her whimper quietly. He smiled against her skin and bit down softly eliciting a moan from the waterbender.

Katara grabbed Aang's face and pulled his lips back to hers. His hands traveled down her body and he grabbed the bottom of her robe. Katara pulled back and allowed him to pull the robe over her head, leaving her only in her bindings. Aang drank in the new sparkling tan skin he'd uncovered. She was a sight to behold. His fingers ghosted across her chest, covered only by her thin bindings. He could feel her soft flesh underneath, begging to be touched.

Suddenly Katara stopped massaging his upper body and placed her hands on her temples.

Aang grew concerned and stopped also. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, just a little dizzy," she told him, squeezing her eyes shut.

Now that she'd mentioned it, Aang began to feel it too. He lowered himself from over her and laid down at her side, but he reached over and cradled her in his arms. Soon both of their eyelids became heavy and they fell asleep in each other's arms for the first time.

Hours later the candles had all died down and the two teenagers were still fast asleep. A hard knock at the door woke Aang. He opened his eyes and looked around the room. Then he realized that he was holding something in his arms. Upon looking down he came face to face with the sleeping girl. The events of the afternoon came to his mind and he slowly untangled his arms from around her. He walked up to the door and croaked out, "Who is it?"

"Zuko," whispered the voice from the other side.

Aang sighed in relief and pulled the door open. Zuko took in the appearance of his friend and stepped into the dark room.

Zuko looked down at the sleeping waterbender and his eyes widened. "Did you guys-"

Aang shook his head. "No, but if my memory serves me correctly, we were pretty close to it. I don't know what happened. One minute we were laughing at the restaurant and the next I couldn't restrain myself from touching her. I can't explain it."

Zuko chuckled. "It was the juice from the restaurant. It had cactus juice in it and I guess you guys didn't pace yourselves."

"Oh, great," Aang grumbled, sarcastically. "There's an entire bottle of that stuff over there on the table."

Katara was woken by the boys' conversation, but made no move to alert them of that. She sat, listening to their hushed voices.

"So, do you regret it," Zuko asked.

Aang sighed and looked over at Katara, who he thought was sleeping. "The sad thing is, I don't think I do."

That made Katara's heart pound uncomfortably in her chest. Could she ever tell him she felt the same way about the incident?

"I came to get you because it's time to go see the new prisoners that Katara wanted to go see," Zuko explained. "Oh and by the way you guys are lucky not many people look for Katara. I had enough trouble convincing that one chick, Liana, that Katara was spending the night in the nurse's room with a contagious 24-hour fever."

Aang laughed. "Thanks, Zuko."

The prince laid a hand on Aang's shoulder and smiled. "What are friends for? Now let's get going."

Aang reached over and gently shook Katara's shoulder. "Katara," he whispered.

Katara opened her eyes looked at Aang, slightly blushing. The cactus juice effects had faded, but both of them remembered what happened before they fell asleep. They both knew they'd have to talk some time after the trip. Aang threw on his cloak and threw Katara one, also. She pulled it over her head and it was much too big, but it smelled like Aang so she didn't complain. Once she was ready, they made the trip through the moonlight to the prison, once again. They had managed to sneak past the guard completely these last few times.

Their first stop was Toph's cell. They arrived at the earthbender's room to see that she was up and expecting them. "What took you guys so long?"

"No time to explain," Zuko sighed. "What rooms are the new people in?"

"Well, the boy is in the room three doors down to the left of mine and the girl is in the room four doors down to the right of mine," Toph told them. "You should go to the boy's room first, he's awake."

Katara was the first to leave out of the room, eager to see if maybe she'd ever even glanced upon the water tribe boy before. She wanted to see him, even if she didn't know him it'd be great just to see someone from the Water tribe. She opened the door quietly with Aang and Zuko behind her. Once she reached the bars, the boy looked up with an annoyed expression that quickly changed to surprise, which matched Katara's face. She was the first to snap out of the shock.

"Sokka?"

**Oh, gosh. I'm so tired. It's 3:12 AM where I am, but I had to finish this chapter. This may have been my favorite to write so far. **

**Review! PLEASEEEE! **

**XOXO**

**Kataang-girl14**


	23. Sibling Reunion

**Don't expect much of this chapter. It's just a filler really. But Katara and Sokka are reunited. :) Next chapter will be much more exciting, I promise.**

* * *

_Sokka sat next to a warming fire, enjoying his sea-prunes. His sister Katara was busy sewing another hole he'd accidently made in his pants. _

"_If I have to sew these pants one more time I think I'm going to scream," Katara complained. _

"_Oh please, you've only had to stitch them back together about..," Sokka put his bowl down and counted on his fingers. "Five times."_

"_Five times in a month!"_

"_Can you please just let me sit back and enjoy my-."_

_Suddenly black snow fell down upon the siblings and their entire village. Sokka threw the sea-prunes down and grabbed his spear. "Katara, go inside the hut."_

_Katara refused to move from her spot. She simply put down her sewing supplies and her brother's ripped pants. The other men from their tribe began to come out of their huts and stand along the shore line. There was a large black Fire Nation ship in the distance. As it landed, several soldiers dressed in black and red armor ran out and the battle began. _

_Katara wanted to fight, but she knew she wouldn't make a difference. She got down on her hands and knees and crawled to the direction of their hut, trying not to be noticed. As she crawled she watched the fight that took place a couple of yards away from her. Suddenly, she bumped into something hard. _

"_And where do you think you're going, little girl?" _

_Katara glared at the man in front of her and made an attempt to throw a wave of snow at him, but her weak waterbending only managed to throw a small portion of what she meant for it to. The man laughed and melted the snow away from his armor. Then Katara was grabbed by the collar of her coat and forced to look into the golden, evil eyes of a Firebender. She gasped and struggled against his grasp, but it was no use. Just as she opened her mouth to scream, the man's pale hand clasped down on her mouth. _

"_I think Firelord Ozai may take interest in you, little waterbender," he laughed. _

_Katara glanced over at the fight. Every man of her tribe was fighting and no one noticed her being taken away to a Fire Nation ship. Everyone that wasn't fighting was hidden away safely in their hut, the way she should've been. She had a feeling the man would've come for her anyway, though. He threw her over his shoulder, which finally freed her mouth. _

"_DAD! SOKKA!," She screamed, desperately. _

_Sadly, it was too late. The man had already made it to the ship with her. As the rest of the soldiers retreated from the fight, Hakoda and Sokka noticed the soldier holding Katara on the ship. _

_Both took off toward the boat in a hurry to rescue the young waterbender, but the men were back on board and the ship began to take off. A few even had to jump to make it onto the ship in time._

"_Katara!" Her brother yelled. _

_The two warriors stopped at the shore. All they could do was watch Katara being taken away. Father and son knew better than to jump into the frozen water. Tears streamed down Sokka's face as he thought of his beloved sister facing the same fate as their mother. Their identical blue eyes locked for what Sokka thought would be the last time._

"Sokka?"

Sokka stared into the same blue eyes he remembered. Could his sister he thought he'd never see again be standing in front of him? The very sister he had put a rebellion together to avenge against the Fire Nation. "Katara, please tell me it's really you," he whispered, his voice breaking with emotion.

Katara slumped against the outside of the cold metal bars, pulling her older brother into a hug. "It's me."

Zuko and Aang watched their exchange with confusion. Zuko stole a glance at his best friend, who he knew was having an inner battle to control jealousy. After a few moments, Katara gestured for them to come forward.

"Aang, Zuko, this is my brother Sokka," she told them, proudly. "Sokka, these are my friends Prince Zuko and Avatar Aang."

Aang let out a silent sigh of relief. He was glad he hadn't lost Katara before he even had her.

Sokka gave a Katara a look that wasn't missed by her. "Don't worry," she whispered. "They're good."

Sokka sighed. His sister had always been very optimistic. He raised an unsure arm out of the cell as Katara stepped back. Aang was the first to step up and greet Sokka. The handshake was hard and Aang had to use all of his strength not to suffer under Sokka's grip of his hand. He gave a rough squeeze of his own to the warrior's hand and Sokka flinched, retracting his hand. When Sokka shook Zuko's hand, it was quick, but Sokka also whispered something for only the Prince to hear. "I don't trust you two, so don't expect any respect. And if you've hurt my baby sister in any way, I'll have your head. You and Mister Avatar over there."

Zuko didn't react to Sokka's warning. He stepped back quietly and let Katara return to her place in front of Sokka.

"How did you get here, Sokka?"

Her older brother laughed, grimly. "I could ask you the same thing, Kat."

"I asked first," Katara reasoned.

"After you were taken away," Sokka looked over Katara's shoulder to glare at the two boys behind her, "I went out searching for a small army of my own. Along the way, I found a group of female warriors and few others that wanted to help me infiltrate the Fire Nation."

"Female warriors," Katara asked, lifting an eyebrow. Her brother had always had a tendency to be quite sexist in the past.

"Yeah," Sokka told her. His eyes sparkled as he spoke of Suki and her group. "Among them, is Suki, my girlfriend."

Katara smiled. Finally, a girl who could put up with her brother's antics. Sokka nudged Katara, his arm sliding up against the hard metal of the cell. "Your turn. How did you get here, with them?"

"Well, it's a long story and you won't like the beginning. To put it short and simple, I live in the Fire Palace as a servant."

Sokka frowned. His sister was strong willed. She'd never allow herself to be a servant to anyone without her own consent. What changed in those few months?

Katara leaned in the Sokka's ear. "When the time is right, Aang, Zuko and I are going to do something about the Fire Nation problem. Just trust me. There's a lot of good in both of them. And we're going to get you and Suki out of here."

"I believe you, Katara." Sokka trusted his sister, but that didn't mean he trusted the Fire Prince and the traitor Avatar.

Aang came forward and laid a hand on Katara's shoulder softly. "Katara, if you want to see the other prisoner we should go now, we only have so much time."

Sokka watched the two in suspicion. He eyed the way Aang touched Katara's shoulder lovingly and spoke to her in a soft tone. His only sister looked up at the Avatar with a gleam in her eyes. Sokka wasn't a fool.

"You're right, Aang." Katara looked back at her brother, who was surprisingly glaring at her. Aang walked closer to the door with Zuko. Katara whispered, "What?"

"You…and the Avatar, Katara? No wonder you have so much hope in his goodness. You like him. After everything he's put this world through. I can't believe you," Sokka quietly scolded his sister with the disapproving frown of their father.

"It's not- I don't," Katara sighed, defeated. "It's complicated and I know what I'm doing, Sokka." The girl stood and took one last look at her brother before following behind Aang and Zuko.

"Wait," Sokka called. Katara turned to face him. "Tell Suki, that I love her and I'm going to do whatever I can to get her out of this."

Katara smiled at her brother's maturity. She wasn't quite used to the determined tone in his voice. "I will."

Soon the three teens found themselves in another room identical to Sokka and Toph's. A petite, pale girl laid on the cold ground, breathing softly. Her eyes were closed tightly. Zuko, Aang and Katara shared a thought.

_Should they wake her?_

That wasn't necessary once the girl shifted and groaned, woken by their presence. She blinked a few times and then looked up at the three of them. They didn't look like a threat, but with their red Fire Nation cloaks, they didn't look like friends either.

Suki glared. "What do you three want?"

Katara ran toward the bars. "We're friends."

Suki stared into the face so similar to her beloved Sokka's.

Katara continued. "My brother said to tell you that 'He Loves You and that we're all going to do whatever we can to get you both out of here'.

Suki smiled, absentmindedly. "You're Sokka's sister, Katara?" Sokka often spoke of his sister, the waterbender and how she was taken away in a Fire Nation raid.

"Yes and those are my friends Aang and Zuko," Katara motioned to the boys behind her. She purposely didn't mention their formal titles this time. Anyone who wasn't familiar with the Fire Nation royal family or politics wouldn't know them by name. Suki eyed the boys, cautiously. It wasn't easy to trust suspicious boys in dark cloaks with your freedom.

"Thank you, Katara," Suki said.

"It's the least I could do for my future sister-in-law," Katara giggled, causing Suki to blush.

Katara got up, took one last look at Suki and turned to Aang and Zuko. "Time to go."

* * *

**This wasn't a major chapter. I just wanted to give you guys something. I didn't want you guys to think I skipped out on you : ) A chapter a day. I'm promising. Next one comes tomorrow. You don't have to review this one if there isn't something you just have to get out or you're going to explode.**

**XOXO**

**Kataang-girl14**


	24. The Avatar and The Firelord Part 1

**This chapter is dedicated to my new idea buddy PandaLily22. :) You Rock! **

* * *

Aang sat back upon the red couch in the library. He had been watching Katara tear through the shelves of books for at least an hour now. He'd been trying to tell her to stop for almost as long.

"Katara, you are never going to find a book on Air Nomads here," he insisted.

She simply sighed and rolled her eyes. "I found the first book here-"

"-Because I put it here," he reminded her.

At that moment Azula chose to stroll into the library. She scowled when she saw Katara, but still sat down next to Aang.

"What's up, Avatar," the Princess greeted him.

"Nothing, Azula. Can't you see I'm busy?"

Azula crossed her arms. "Oh yeah Aang, you look pretty busy to me. What's the peasant doing, anyway?"

"_Katara _is looking for something for me. I told her to. Now if could just leave us alone," Aang sighed.

Azula was surprised. Aang had never been so mean to her. He had always listened to her. He was the little brother she wished Zuko was, but right now he reminded her of Zuko. She stood and put her hands on her hips. "You've been hanging out with Zuko a little too much, Aang."

Once the Princess was gone, Katara came back over to where Aang was sitting. "I think, you're right."

"About?"

"There aren't any books on Airbenders in here," she frowned.

"You couldn't have decided I was right 45 minutes ago," Aang scoffed.

"We have to find out where the hidden library is." Katara made an attempt to stand up, but Aang pulled her back down on the couch.

"I think we should just give up," Aang sighed.

Katara turned and glared at him. "Give up? Aang, when are you going to grow up? The Fire Nation killed your people. Every last one. Except you and you don't even remember your own culture. Do you expect more Airbenders to just pop up? You are the last of your kind and I won't let the Fire Nation kill off the last Air Nomad," she said putting her hand to his heart. "Because I know he's still in here and I'm seeing him more and more everyday."

The reality of Katara's words crashed upon Aang. He _had_ to find out about the Airbenders. It wasn't an option. Either he found the information or the entire race and culture would vanish from the world. Where would the Avatar Spirit go when Air came back around in the cycle?

A new spark of determination set up in his eyes. He would look for information about his people, but for now there was a long haired, dark-skinned goddess in his arms.

"When are we going to talk about what happened?"

Katara looked down as a blush rose to her face. She knew exactly what he was talking about. "What do you mean?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about, Katara. Don't play dumb," Aang told her. "Do you wish it never happened?"

"I wouldn't say that," Katara whispered, as she felt her and Aang drawing closer.

"I wouldn't either," Aang responded as their lips collided. It was short and sweet, but it got a message across. Aang pulled back first and their gazes met. Blue against grey. "I…really like you and I want to get you out of here. You aren't the servant type; you're more of a warrior, you speak your mind, you're independent. Which is why, when Toph, Sokka and Suki escape," Aang took a deep breath before continuing, "I want you to go with them."

Katara gapped. "Aang, no. The only way I'm leaving here is if you go with me. The world needs the Avatar"

"Katara I can't leave. Everyone thinks I'm a traitor. The world outside of the Fire Nation hates me."

Katara realized that Aang was right, but she wasn't giving up. "Aang, you can prove to the world that you're good again, somehow. But you can't just sit around and let them scar the world. I'm staying here to help you find something on your people and then when the time is right we'll escape from this horrible place."

Aang smiled. He liked the sound of that. "Just you, me and Zuko?"

"Just you, me and Zuko," Katara clarified as he leaned up and pecked his lips, simply because she could.

The unofficial couple got up from the couch and went off in search of one of the Fire Nation Palace's greatest secrets.

"We'll never find it," Aang sighed. They'd made it back to his room around dinner and Katara sat at the table eating the food she'd brought for Aang. He refused it, saying he wasn't hungry, but there was no way she was letting it go to waste.

"Can't you ask someone," Katara questioned. "Someone you trust."

Aang sat up. "Katara, not even Zuko will tell me. It's forbidden!"

"I'm sure we'll make some progress. Don't worry, the Fire Nation isn't planning anything soon. We've got time," she told him as she got up from the table. She picked up the tray of empty plates and kissed Aang on the top of the head, affectionately. "Get some sleep."

The Avatar smiled and yawned. He watched the waterbender's form retreat from his room as he went to the bathroom to prepare for bed.

An hour later, he slept peacefully until the sound of his door closing woke him. He opened his eyes to blackness, but quickly let a small fire in his hand. "Is someone there?"

He was answered by silence, but saw a scroll sitting at the edge of his bed. Aang eagerly crawled down to it and opened it up.

_You need to find out the truth about your culture and your people's demise. _

He groaned in annoyance. "As if I didn't know that!" In his rage, he proceeded to light the scroll on fire. But when his fire touched the paper it revealed more words.

_The sages keep the information in a secret library hidden in the Dragon Bone Catacombs. _

Aang didn't need to read it twice. He sprung up from the bed and grabbed a cloak. He opened his door and ran down the hall of the Palace without making a sound as his feet hit the floor lightly. He turned a corner and noticed someone leaving out of Zuko's room, sneakily.

Aang used Airbending to throw the person up against the wall. "What are you doing, leaving the Prince's Room," he demanded. The cloak hood fell off of the man's head, revealing the scar over half of the Prince's face. "Zuko."

"What are you doing out," Zuko whispered.

"I could ask you the same question."

Zuko held up a scroll that had been tucked away in his cloak. Aang eyed it and then reached for his own scroll. The friends traded the scrolls in explanation.

Zuko's scroll read, '_You need to know the truth of your great-grandfather's demise. The sages keep the information hidden in the Dragon Bone Catacombs.' _

Aang and Zuko stared down at their similar scrolls. Zuko sighed. "I guess we're going to the Dragon Bone Catacombs."

With that said, they began their secret journey to the hidden information they both desired.

* * *

**Of course this chapter and the next chapter will basically be based off of 'The Avatar and the Firelord'. Can you guess who left the scrolls for them? ;)**

**XOXO**

**KataangGirl14**


	25. The Avatar and the Firelord Part 2

**The Avatar and the Firelord Part 2 of 3**

* * *

At midnight in the Fire Capital, most were fast asleep, but Avatar Aang and his best friend, Prince Zuko were wide awake. The boys were seated side by side in front of rows and rows of secret knowledge that the Fire Nation possessed. If anyone caught them here they could be in a lot of trouble, but that didn't bother them. The Avatar held an ancient scroll from the Southern Air Temple, his old home. The Fire Prince held Firelord Sozin's Last testament, a journal of his great-grandfather's last years alive.

"Did you know that Firelord Sozin and Avatar Roku were best friends?" Zuko said, smiling.

"Just like us," Aang grinned, looking up from his scroll. He was in the best of moods right now. He'd discovered so much about his culture in only a few hours and there were dozens of other scrolls and books behind him. As he read, more and more memories came back to him. Slowly, he saw faces of his old friends, the head monks and, most importantly, Gyatso.

_Gyatso._

A single tear made its way down Aang's cheek. Gyatso was the only man that would be that close to a father to him. Ozai tried, but he was much too cruel to be a real father- even to his own children.

Zuko looked up and noticed Aang's sudden sadness. He searched for something in the scroll he was reading to cheer him up. "Sozin was Roku's best man at his wedding. If our lives are really based off of theirs, then you'll have to make me your best man at your wedding," Zuko joked, nudging the Avatar.

Aang smirked and placed his fist to his heart. "Avatar promise."

"Oh no, you never stick to those," Zuko reminded him. "Remember that time we went to Ember Island and you gave me your 'Avatar promise' that you wouldn't eat any Fire Flakes. Then later you ate half of Azula's bag at that awful play."

Aang laughed. "Oh yeah, I spent the whole night burping fire."

"And I spent the whole night ducking from those said burps."

The best friends spent quite some time reminiscing before turning back to their quest for the forbidden knowledge they'd uncovered in the Catacombs. Sadly, their readings were very different. As Aang began reading of Air Nomad's love of Fruit Pies, Zuko began reading about Sozin's plans for war and ultimately, his betrayal to Avatar Roku. He left his best friend for death and dealt the first strike against the other nations by destroying all four Air Temples and everyone who resided in them.

A chill ran down Zuko's spine. How could you be so cold as to kill an entire Nation searching for one person, who you don't end up finding anyway? The Prince looked at his best friend, who was reading a new scroll with a genuine smile.

_Would he ever betray Aang like Sozin did Roku? _

Zuko shook the thought from his head. He wasn't Sozin. He wouldn't do that to anyone, but for now he chose to keep that piece of information about the Avatar and the Firelord's relationship to himself.

"And I also learned that the original Airbenders were the sky bison, like Appa," Aang babbled on as him and Zuko walked down the hallways of the palace. Aang's arms were filled with scrolls and books he'd insisted on taking with him. He was very excited about his new knowledge. Zuko felt the opposite about what he'd discovered. Aang noticed Zuko's solemn mood. "What's wrong? Didn't you find out a lot about Sozin?"

Zuko sighed. "Well yes, I did. But there's something that's bothering me- two things, actually."

"What is it?"

"Well, the scroll that was left on my bed said, I'd have to find out the truth about my great-grandfather's demise, but there was nothing about Sozin having a mysterious death. From what we were taught he died in his sleep, when he was very old," Zuko told him.

"I'm sure you'll figure it out," Aang assured the prince. Zuko nodded. "What was the other thing bothering you?"

"Oh," Zuko said, deciding to continue keeping that information a secret, "Nothing." The young prince said goodbye to his friend and disappeared swiftly down the hall where his room was located. Aang continued, with his arm full of scrolls and books, back to his own room.

Upon reaching his room he noticed a small figure sitting on his bed.

* * *

Katara groaned as a ray of sun hit her in the face. She turned over and threw her covers over her head.

"No, Katara. Get up," Liana said, shaking her.

"Ugh!" Katara pushed the quilt down and sat up. She rubbed her eyes and quickly got out of bed. After getting dressed she hurried to Aang's room with his breakfast, excited to see him. When she approached the door, she knocked respectfully, not wanting to walk in on anything. Aang came to the door, quickly and pulled her inside.

She was about to question him when she noticed that they weren't alone in the room. Toph was lounging on Aang's bed, Sokka sat on the floor and Suki was in the chair next to the table.

Katara shoved the tray at Aang and ran to throw her arms around her brother. "I'm so happy you guys are okay!"

Toph blew her bangs out of her face. "The Fire Nation Capital Prison has some crappy guards."

The waterbender turned around to face the rest of them. "How did you get out?"

"Don't look at us," Suki told her. "It was Toph."

Katara looked at Toph in disbelief. "How?"

"Well, if you must know, Sugar Queen, I've been teaching myself a new technique during my time in prison. I, Toph Bei Fong, have become the first metalbender. After bending the bars open all I had to do was knock out a couple of guards and sneak into Sokka and Suki's rooms. Then together we found a way outside and tunneled underground with my handy Earthbending skills until we reached the palace," Toph explained. She yawned. "Easy peezy, lemon sqeezy. And besides, we had outside help…" Toph didn't elaborate on it anymore, so Katara and Aang didn't ask.

"We'll have to leave in a moment, though. Guards are bond to come to relieve the ones we knocked out or they could found out we aren't there when they go to serve breakfast," Suki said.

"But we had to come to get you first," Sokka said, pointing at Katara.

His sister shook her head. "I'm not leaving, Sokka."

The warrior's eyes almost popped out of his head. "What? Why not?"

"I'm not without Aang and Zuko. We'll leave when the Fire Nation decides to deal another strike, that way we'll know when and exactly where they're going to attack. But as of right now the war is kind of standing still."

"Katara, you have to come with us. Dad will kill me if he finds out I've come this far and I left you here," Sokka insisted.

Katara frowned and determination set in her features. "No," she said in a stern voice.

Sokka put his face in his hands. "I hate it when you get like this."

Suki walked over to him and put her arms around him, while on the other side of the room Toph made gagging noises. Suki ignored her new young friend. "Sokka, I think Katara knows what she's doing. She's old enough to make her own decisions. Let's go, you guys."

Sokka looked up at his sister as Toph moved to stand by him and Suki. "One last chance, Katara."

Katara turned and looked at Aang. With one look at him, she knew she was making the right decision. "I'm staying, Sokka. But I'll see you soon. Tell dad and Gran-Gran that I'm okay."

Sokka sighed and walked over to his sister. He wrapped her in a warm hug. "Bye, Katara."

A tear slid down Katara's face. "Not goodbye, see you later," she corrected.

"I'll see you guys when it's time. Come on, guys. We gotta go catch up with 'The Dragon'," Toph said, winking. She opened the glass doors and jumped off of the balcony. Suki followed behind her and Sokka, reluctantly, jumped last.

Katara then turned to Aang in confusion. "The Dragon?"

* * *

When Zuko returned to his room hours before, he also noticed that he wasn't alone. He immediately stepped into a Firebending stance. "Who are you?"

The hooded figure stepped out of the shadows and dropped his hood.

Zuko's 'good eye' widened. "Uncle?"

* * *

**Another chapter coming up quickly after this, if my internet stops acting up. -_-**


	26. The Avatar and The Firelord Part 3

Zuko's initial shock wore off quickly. He rushed over and hugged his uncle. Iroh gladly embraced his nephew.

"I'm so glad you're back," Zuko told him.

Iroh sighed. "Sadly, Prince Zuko, I have to leave again in a few hours."

"Why," Zuko questioned.

"I'm leading Toph, Suki and Sokka to the Order of The White Lotus base camp. Then the other Lotus members will help them get the rest of their group out of prison. In a few months they will band together to form a rebellion to get the Fire Nation out of Ba Sing Se."

Zuko blinked. "How do you know Toph, Suki and Sokka?"

"Toph and I have become great friends since she pretended to murder me on my brother's command, months ago. You all have been meeting with Toph on some nights, but so have I. I've only snuck into the prison a few times, much less than you all, but during our few visits Toph and I managed to make a massive string of plan against the Fire Nation," Iroh explained. "Before I went to go meet with them at the prison, I left those scrolls for you and Aang."

"But Uncle, I didn't understand what I found. Firelord Sozin died peacefully in his sleep. What's the truth behind that? How does that help me?"

"Firelord Sozin was your great-grandfather on your father's side, Prince Zuko," Iroh said. "Your mother's grandfather was Avatar Roku."

Zuko gasped. He was surprised, but at the same time he felt honored to have such powerful bloodlines running through him. "I understand," he whispered. Now he understood the struggle with good and evil that he dealt with before his banishment.

"Understanding the struggle between your great-grandfathers helps you better understand the struggle you had within yourself and your connection with Aang," Iroh assured him.

"Why are you telling me this now," Zuko asked.

"Before I leave, I wanted to make sure your head was leveled and you were choosing the right side in this war. With the knowledge you both have discovered today I'm sure you and Aang will make the right decisions in the end. I know it." Iroh smiled and wrapped his arms around his nephew once again.

Zuko had tears streaming down his face. This moment was a little too much like the last time he saw his mother. He didn't want to let go of the only father he'd ever known, just as he'd let go of his mother. But he knew he'd see his uncle again.

* * *

At noon, Aang and Zuko attended a last minute meeting. Of course, it was about Toph, Sokka and Suki's escape. The meeting came to a close with Ozai's decision to double prison security measures. Not that it mattered now. Toph, Sokka, Suki and Iroh were safely on their way to the Order of the White Lotus base camp.

When Aang made it back to his room, Katara was sitting on his bed and lunch was on the table. Of course, he skipped the food and went straight for the girl.

"D-do you l-like, want to go s-somewhere?"

Katara perked up at the mention of getting out of the palace with Aang. "Sure!"

Aang blushed and sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. "I was thinking we could go for a ride on Appa. I'd be nice to see him again."

"Let's go," Katara said, grinning. She jumped up and grabbed Aang's hand, running out of the door with him.

* * *

"So Zuzu, did you hear that Mai's going to be in town," Azula asked, standing in Zuko's doorway.

Zuko looked up at his sister. "Really?"

"Yeah, her father has requested to meet with dad about something before our personal meeting, so Mai decided to tag along. They should be here before sundown," Azula said. She turned a taunting smile on Zuko. "I bet you're happy now. But think of all the teasing I'll be able to do with you two together."

Zuko snarled, holding back a smile. "Get out Azula." He stood and shut his door in the Princess's face. He rolled his eyes. Couldn't they have a civilized conversation just once?

* * *

"This is amazing!"

Aang looked up at the girl in the Appa's saddle and laughed. She was completely absorbed in the sights of the city far below her. She'd never been this high up before. Everything was so small. People looked like tiny ants. The sky was a peaceful blue color and it was almost as if she could reach up and touch the sun. Aang's melodic laughter rang out as the wind carried it into the air. His joy wrapped around Katara and made her enjoy herself even more. The sound of their laughter mixed together and was carried off in the sky behind them.

The couple soon reached the shoreline of the capital. Aang noticed a large Fire Nation ship stop at the dock. As Appa flew over, he saw Mai and her father walk out of the ship with a few Fire Nation guards.

Aang smiled, brightly. "Mai!"

Katara looked over the edge of the saddle. "Who?"

"Zuko's girlfriend," the Avatar explained. "Appa, take us down."

As they got closer Katara recognized the emotionless Fire Nation girl from her earlier visit to the palace.

Aang landed Appa close to the dock and in front of Mai and her Father. He leapt down from the bison and floated lightly to his feet. The guards and The Governor of New Ozai bowed down in respect for the Avatar while Aang pulled Mai, who hadn't bowed at all, into a hug.

"Good to see you, too, Aang," Mai said, dully. "Mind giving me a ride to the palace on your furry monster?"

Aang looked back up to the saddle, where Katara sat and smiled. "Sure."

"Dad, I'll see you at the palace," Mai told the governor, happy to be avoiding the walk. She allowed Aang to help her into the saddle and quietly took a seat next to Katara. "Oh look, you brought your servant."

Katara eyed the girl, never actually exchanging words with her before. She held her hand out for Mai to shake. "I'm Katara."

Mai didn't move. She peeked under her dark bangs and stared at Katara's hand as if it were a foreign object. "I'm Mai," she said, simply. She turned away from Katara and stared out into the sky as they lifted into the air.

Katara rolled her eyes and stuck out her tongue at her behind her back. No one ever failed to remind her that she was a servant.

They landed in the palace courtyard a few minutes later. Aang, Katara and Mai got off of Appa and a few caretakers came to take him back to the stable. Zuko came behind the caretakers and happily embraced Mai.

He tried to plant a kiss on her lips, but she turned her head and he kissed her cheek instead. Zuko laughed. "Still against PDA?"

Mai cracked a small smile and grabbed Zuko's hand, leading him off into to the palace.

Katara turned to Aang. "What do we do now?"

"Well, there's still a lot of time before the meeting tonight…I guess we could go do some waterbending."

Katara nodded, eagerly. "But where?"

Aang thought for a moment. "We could walk to the lake we went to before," he suggested. Katara smiled and took his hand. They walked towards the gates that led to the city, unaware that they were being watched.

Azula watched the Avatar and his servant from her spot near the turtle-duck pond. Her eyes narrowed at their linked hands. "Hmmm…It seems someone has taken a liking to a certain dark-skinned water peasant."

Aang and Katara spent the afternoon in the lake, practicing waterbending. Aang taught Katara many new stances and moves with the water. Before they knew it, it was time to head back to the palace. There was a meeting tonight that only Aang, Zuko and Azula were to attend with Ozai. None of the royal teenagers knew what the meeting was about, but the Firelord had stressed how important it was. Once he arrived back at the palace, Aang went to his room and dressed in his formal Royal Fire Nation robes, with the head piece that let everyone know he was considered one of the Firelord's children by Ozai's demand. He swept his growing hair into a small bun and placed the headpiece into the bun.

He made his way to the War Meeting room and took a seat next to Zuko. Ozai sat at the end of the table, his Fire throne abandoned. He sat at the table when meeting with only the Royal circle.

Aang eyed Iroh's empty seat with sadness, but Zuko met his glance at the seat and winked. The Avatar gave his friend a questioning glance, but Zuko simply gave him a look that could only be translated to: I'll tell you later.

Firelord Ozai stood, signaling the meeting was started. "My children, I've called a meeting here to announce something very important. As you know, all of you are capable of ruling this nation, but only one of you will take the thrown once I pass. Now that you are all of age and we've acquired a new 'Prince'," Ozai said, turning to look at Aang. "I consider each one of you to be my child, even those who just became so only five years ago. With that being said, Avatar Aang, since coming here has demonstrated unfathomable power. I watched him change from the weak monk he once was to the powerful Fire Nation Royal seated before me. So, I've changed the rules a bit to allow it so that Aang will take the throne once I pass or take ill."

After Ozai's speech, the entire room was silent with different emotions. Zuko was shocked, his mouth open. Azula's face was one of pure rage and Aang was distressed. Finally, Aang stood. Ozai had hoped Aang had come to his senses since they last spoke on the subject, but his feelings remained the same.

"Ozai, I'm…_honored_ that you would consider allowing me to take the throne, but I must turn you down-"

"It is non-negotiable, Aang," Ozai responded, calmly. "I love you like a son, but if you refuse to become Firelord, I will have you banished. Dismissed."

Aang sighed as Zuko and Azula rose. Azula stormed out of the meeting hall, kicking open the doors with fury.

Aang put a hand on Zuko's shoulder. "Zuko, you know I don't want this-

"Just leave me alone, Aang," Zuko hissed, jerking his shoulder out of Aang's grasp. He walked swiftly out of the meeting hall, feeling more dejection and envy than he'd ever felt in his entire life.

Aang lowered his head and walked slowly out of the room and down the hall. He avoided Azula's glare as he passed her open bedroom door, unknowingly fueling her anger in her quest to think of something that would destroy the boys and clear her path for the throne.

**Well, there was good news in this chapter and there was bad news. Good news: Iroh's alive and helping Sokka, Suki and Toph. Also, Mai's visiting for a little while. Bad news: Ozai complicates Aang and Zuko's friendship by announcing Aang as his heir to the throne. Azula plots against her brother and Aang. AND Azula suspects Aang and Katara's growing relationship. **

**XOXO**

**KataangGirl14**


	27. The Firelord's Heir

**Be prepared for lots of Maiko and Kataang. Both have 'fun' this chapter. Lol ;)**

* * *

Zuko sat on his bed that night with his face in his hands. The room was in complete darkness and it reflected Zuko depression at the moment. Ozai's announcement had crippled him. He was the rightful heir to the throne and he'd always dreamed of the day he'd become Firelord, not only to stop the Fire Nation's evil quest but because it was his birth-right. It would've been something that would have made him feel as though he belonged, which was something he'd never felt after his mother left. Now with no one to blame for this shocking change he'd turned on his best friend. How did he know Aang hadn't planned this entire thing? How deep did their friendship run?

Zuko was so caught up in his sulking that he didn't hear his door creep open. He didn't hear the footsteps over to his bed and he didn't hear someone come up behind him on his bed. He realized he wasn't alone when two warm hands began to message his shoulders, lightly. The prince turned to face Mai, in only a red robe. He sighed and leaned into her touch.

"Aang told me what happened," she explained. Zuko groaned in response to the name of the Avatar. Mai lifted her hand to Zuko's cheek. "You can't be mad at Aang for Ozai's doing."

Zuko sighed, angrily. "How do you know it was all Ozai's idea? Maybe someone encouraged him."

A shrill noise rang through the air, the sound of flesh connecting with flesh. Zuko held his face where Mai had slapped him. His girlfriend glared at him. "Zuko, you and I both know that's bullshit. What the hell, dumbass? Aang is the Avatar! He's already stressed about that and you think he wants the responsibility of being Firelord, too? How stupid can you get? He's your best friend so I think you're aware of all of this. Now stop being a little bitch and suck it up! Your bitch-ass father never liked your ass, so don't be surprised."

Zuko's face was comedic after Mai finished speaking. His mind was at work processing all of the profanities that had come out of her mouth. Then, surprising Mai, he pulled her into a passionate kiss. They leaned back on the bed, separating only for air.

"What was that for," Mai asked.

"You've never spoken to me like that before. I guess all of those forbidden words just made it sexy," Zuko told her with lidded eyes.

Mai pushed him off of her and glared again. Zuko quickly rephrased his explanation. "I mean and of course you were speaking the truth and everything made sense to me."

The pale girl flashed a smile before pulling on Zuko's robe to bring him back to her. "So, you'll apologize to Aang?"

"Yeah, _tomorrow_," he whispered, leaning down to capture her lips again.

* * *

In Aang's room, Katara and Aang were in a completely different position. Aang lay up against the headboard of his bed while Katara lay against him. Aang had just finished telling Katara what had happened. Katara was having a hard time understanding what the problem was.

"What do you mean 'so'?"

Katara rolled her crystal blue eyes. "Whether or not you or Zuko becomes Firelord doesn't matter. Either way the Fire Nation will be under a decent person's control and he can end the war."

"It's not that simple, Katara," Aang hissed, sitting up.

"Well, I can't understand why you're both being so immature about this. You need to stop crying over having to become Firelord and Zuko needs to stop crying over the lost position. If you both keep this up Ozai might change his mind and hand the throne over to Azula," Katara argued.

Aang jumped up from the bed quickly. "Immature? You obviously don't understand. I don't know why I thought you would. You're from one of the smallest civilizations in the world; you don't have to be bothered with a form of Formal Royalty."

That made Katara angry. "Oh, so this is about where I come from now? Because I'm just a simple _peasant _I wouldn't understand a complicated Royal Fire Nation Prince's problems."

"Yeah, you wouldn't," Aang hissed. They were both growing angrier by the second.

"Okay, _Prince Aang. _Not only are you letting this cloud your head you're also forgetting that you're the _Avatar_! You can't be a prince! You don't belong to one nation! So stop being so stupid and keep your mission in mind," Katara yelled.

Aang walked over to the door and opened it. He motioned to it with his arrowed arms. The arrows, as well as his hands, pointed towards the door. "I think it's time for you to go."

Katara got up and walked to the door. "Either you aren't free of all of your Fire Nation rage or you're just a stubborn little kid."

Once Katara was gone Aang slammed his bedroom door and groaned, falling back on his bed. Why was he such an idiot?

Early the next morning Aang left his room and walked down the hall to Zuko's. As he reached for the handle on the door it opened from the inside. Mai stepped out of the room, looking back. When her eyes locked with Aang's she jumped.

A bright blush appeared on her pale skin. "Oh, hey Aang."

Aang cocked an eyebrow and eyed the girl suspiciously. "Is Zuko in there?"

"Uh, yeah, I mean, I came here this morning to check on him. I mean, it's not like I've been here all night or anything," Mai stuttered, nervously.

Aang didn't know if he should be suspicious or afraid. Mai never acted like this. "Mai, maybe you should go back to your room and get some sleep," he said carefully, putting a hand on Mai's shoulder. He left the girl standing there and walked into Zuko's room. Zuko was sitting on his bed, in only his pants. He didn't look up as Aang entered the room.

"Come back for more, M-," he started before he looked up and noticed Aang. A blush formed on his cheeks "Oh, Aang."

"Zuko, I came to see if you were alright. You were pretty upset yesterday," Aang sighed.

Zuko got up from his bed and stood in front of his friend. He pulled the airbender into a hug. "Aang, you're my best friend. Mai helped me see how stupid I was." Suddenly something Iroh said came to Zuko's mind. "And you're also technically my great-grandfather."

Aang was puzzled. "Excuse me?"

"Avatar Roku was my mother's grandfather, you're past life. So, that makes you my great-grandfather. You can't stay mad at your grandpa," Zuko laughed, Aang chimed in after him and all was right between them once again.

Aang felt relieved knowing Zuko wasn't angry with him, but thee he realized that someone else that he loved in the palace did. He groaned and face-palmed himself.

"What's wrong," Zuko asked.

"Katara and I had a fight last night. She was really angry and I said some dumb things."

Zuko thought for a moment. "Do something nice for her. Take her somewhere nice or something."

"Zuko, dates aren't exactly my thing," Aang said, sighing. "I have no idea how to plan one."

Zuko looked surprised. "Katara isn't the only girl you've been romantically involved with."

"No, but those girls were just distractions. I never _dated_ them. Every girl before Katara was just a Fire Nation fangirl with a pretty face. They were just around when I needed someone to take my mind off of the state of the world that I was responsible for. Yet, even with those girls, who were more than willing, it never went much farther than heated make-out sessions. All of that ties us back to the fact that _I cannot plan a date_!"

"Okay, okay. I'll help you for like the 50th time since Katara got here," Zuko joked, rolling his eyes.

Aang smiled gratefully. "You're the best. Nothing in the world could make me want to betray you."

The two boys hugged one last time before going off to plan Aang's make-up date.

Katara refused to get up that day, claiming to be sick. Liana took pity on her and took over her job for the day. She brought Aang his breakfast that morning and made his bed. Of course, Aang wasn't in his room when she brought his food, so she simply sat it on the table hoping he would be back soon. Liana then headed back to the servants' room to check on Katara. The waterbender didn't seem sick to her, she just looked as if she'd gotten no sleep.

"Still not up, Katara?"

Katara rolled over to face Liana and faked a cough. "Nope, I'm still feeling under the weather."

"Maybe you should see Ms. Qin," Liana suggested.

Katara eyes widened. "Uhh, no. That won't be necessary. I'm sure I'll feel better after a long nap." She turned over and pretended to sleep until Liana walked away.

At sunset a very light pair of footsteps filled the room and walked over to Katara bed. She knew almost instantly who it was, but she continued to pretend asleep. A warm hand touched her shoulder before gently shaking her. "Katara."

She groaned and turned to face Aang. "What do you want?"

Aang smiled sadly. "I'm sorry for what happened last night. I was hoping that you'd let me take you somewhere to make up for it."

Katara continued to glare at the Avatar, but as she looked into his kind, regretful face her resolve broke. She finally dropped her sick façade. She threw the covers off of her and got out of bed. Aang blushed as he noticed she slept in only her white bindings. She quickly made the bed and turned to Aang. "Let me just take a bath first and then we can go."

Aang smiled. "Actually, that won't be necessary. Just get dressed. How about that dress I bought? It'd be nice to see you wear it. I'll be waiting outside."

Katara eyed the Avatar suspiciously as he strolled out of the room. "I know you're up to something, Aang," she whispered to herself. She got dressed in the blue silk Watertribe dress and put in the blue ruby earrings to match. If only she had her most prized possession to go along with it.

After toying with her hair and deciding to leave it down, she met Aang outside of her room. She looked him over with appreciation. He wore a sleeveless silk Fire Nation tunic that showed off his arrows perfectly. His dark pants were covered up to the knees by his black and gold boots. Katara stepped up to him and ruffled his soft black hair.

Aang smiled at the sight of her and picked her up in his arms, running them out of the palace faster than human eyes could detect.

* * *

"As if he deserved the throne simply because he's the most powerful being in the world," Azula hissed. She sat on her bed with Mai sitting in a chair near the bed, playing with a dagger from her sleeve. Mai was very uninterested in the Princess' rant. She sighed, bored.

"Azula, Aang doesn't even want to be Firelord."

"Because he's a fool and it's taken all of this for me to figure that out. He's as dumb as his extinct people," Azula grumbled. "He's changing, Mai. I can't put my finger on what it is, but I know it has something to do with his little waterbender."

"The servant," Mai asked, looking up from her dagger.

"Yes, they spend an awful lot of time together."

"She's his servant, of course they do," Mai sighed.

"No. It seems as though it's on a personal level. They're attracted to each other, I know. To think I ever thought of him as a brother. How could anyone be interested in a poor, disobedient, Watertribe peasant?"

Mai rolled her golden eyes and stood. "Azula, you're looking too far into this. Give it up." She turned and walked out of the room.

Azula glared after her retreating form. She quietly spoke to herself, with a taunting smile. "I'm going to find a way to bring my brother and Aang down and you and that Watertribe scum are key elements in my plan."

* * *

"Where'd you find this place?"

Katara looked over the scenery in awe. It was a beautiful meadow with fire lilies blooming where ever the grass grew. A beautiful sparkling pond with a waterfall lay in the middle of the meadow.

"Well, I used to come here to meditate when I was first brought to the Fire Nation. It was the only peaceful place I had. I kept it a secret, but now I want to share it with you. It's a secret you and I share now." _And Zuko_, Aang mentally added.

Katara turned to Aang and hugged him with all her might. "Thank you, it's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

"Not me," Aang told her, looking into her eyes. She blushed and tucked a hair behind her ear. Aang smiled and brought his hands up to the sides of her face, forcing her to look at him. The sun was beginning to completely sink and it filled the sky with pink and orange hues. Aang's thumb rubbed gently over Katara's face. "Katara, I like you way more than normal," he chuckled as he said this. "You're the motivation I never knew I was looking for until you showed up for my birthday. Best present I ever got. Even though, the Firelord says you're my servant, I can't bring myself to order you around anymore. I think our roles are switched since I'd do anything for you. I know we could both get in a lot of trouble for our relationship, but I can't ignore this. I want to end this war for the good people out there, but mostly for you. It's worth it. You're worth it. Katara, will you be my girlfriend."

He picked up a fire lily and tucked its stem behind her ear. Katara was silent. Many emotions passed her face before it settled and tears streamed down her face. She jumped and wrapped her arms around Aang's neck, locking him in passionate kiss. She pulled back and stared into his pure silver eyes. "Yes, Aang. I'd love to be able to think of you as mine. And though my rational mind is telling me that trying to pursuit a relationship in the middle of a war is a bad idea, we're treading dangerous waters and I would regret not being with you if something bad were to ever happen."

Aang flashed Katara a wide smile, he picked her up happily and twirled her around. "Katara, you're amazing."

She waterbender grinned and craned her neck to capture his lips once again. He broke the kiss and winked at her. The sun had set completely and the moon was very full above them. Both waterbenders could feel the power and raw emotion that it caused. Not being in contact with the water was maddening. Aang kissed Katara's neck. "Wanna go for a swim?"

* * *

Zuko and Mai sat in the courtyard next to the turtle-duck pond. Mai's head was rested on Zuko's chest as they simply enjoyed the peace of the moment. Mai finally broke the silence.

"Your sister is insane," she told him.

Zuko snorted. "As if I didn't know. What has she done this time?"

"On top of wanting to punish Aang for being chosen, she keeps insisting that Aang has some kind of secret romance with his servant. That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard. Don't you think?"

Zuko paled. He hated lying to Mai because she always saw through him. "Yeah, that's never going to happen."

Mai eyed him and then her eyes narrowed. Zuko's face was pale and a single drop of sweat fell from the side of his face, he'd given himself away. Suddenly she understood. "No way," she gasped.

"Mai, you can't tell anyone. They really like each other and she's good for him," he insisted.

Mai just sat back and shook her head. "Who would've thought goody-goody Aang would break the rules. Aang's my friend as well as yours. I won't tell."

Zuko sighed and relaxed. He knew they'd be able to trust Mai. She was good at keeping secrets simply because she didn't care about what went on in most people's life.

* * *

Aang and Katara played for hours in the water. They'd stripped down to their underwear and rushed into the water. The full moon gave them plenty of energy. It also made them want to rip off their last pieces of clothing in effort to be closer to the water. To feel the water rush over every part of their body, but they managed to ignore the urges the full moon forced over them.

As they walked back to the palace they held their clothes in their arms. Walking hand and hand, in their undergarments in the moonlight. Once they reached the palace, Aang surprised Katara by taking her to his room instead of to her own.

"Any reason for bringing me here instead of to the servant's room," Katara asked, mischievously. She wrapped her arms around Aang and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"I was thinking that maybe you could stay here tonight," he said, quietly. He was getting slightly shy at this moment, afraid of Katara's answer.

She smiled. "Won't someone notice I'm gone and worry?"

"Let them worry. It'll be worth it," he promised, leaning down to kiss under her ear.

A spark set in Katara's eyes as she went over to the door, shutting and locking it. She turned back to the Avatar and surprised him by nearly tackling him. The young lovers engaged in an activity they knew would be a perfect outlet to the power surging through their bodies and they both knew, like the other times they'd grown close to it, they wouldn't regret a thing.

**Hmmm…I would've giving a detailed make-out session before having to fade out before they 'got down to the deed', but it felt right to end it here. So lots of maiko and lots of kataang. Both had their 'special time' in this chapter. Oh, you know what I mean. To put it simply-**

**After teasing you guys with hot make-out sessions that were all ruined before they could go through with being intimate, Aang and Katara 'unexpectedly' had sex this chapter. Let me get that out now, before I get 100 reviews asking. You'll see next chapter. **

**XOXO**

**KataangGirl14**


	28. Engagement News

A long month passed for both couples, allowing the four of them to grow closer. Mai and Zuko were more inseparable than they'd been their entire lives. Now Zuko was about to make an important step in their two year relationship.

Aang put a hand on Zuko's quivering shoulders. The Fire Prince was beyond nervous as they watched Mai sit by the pond and feed the Turtle-ducks. Zuko's hands shook as they held onto a small box.

"Zuko, there's no way she'll say no. Mai may seem dull and bored on the outside, but on the inside she really loves you and she'll be ecstatic," Aang assured him. "Or in a stroke of bad luck she could turn you down and you could look like an idiot at the engagement party Ozai already planned."

Zuko took a deep breath and as he exhaled steam came out of his mouth. "Okay, I'm ready."

He walked to the turtle-duck pond on unsteady feet. Mai looked up as he came to stand in front of her. Aang watched with bated breath as the Prince said a few words and then dropped to his knee. He couldn't hear what they were saying, but he knew that all was well when Mai squealed and threw her arms around Zuko's neck.

"They're so cute," he said to himself. Then Mai and Zuko began to kiss passionately. "And not they're not," Aang said as he got up and walked into the palace.

* * *

"So there's an engagement party," Katara asked as she traced the arrow on Aang's hand.

Aang nodded and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Yeah, once Ozai heard about Zuko's plan to propose he arranged for a huge party with friends and family from all over the Fire Nation. It's stupid and I really don't want to go."

Katara scoffed. "Why would you say it's stupid?"

"Because the party planner Ozai hired made it a masked-theme. That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard of. And I just know the royal dressers are going to make me wear some stupid formal outfit with sashes and ties and a dumb mask," Aang said, sighing.

Katara giggled. "So that's the problem? You don't want to wear a mask?"

"Yeah! What's the point?"

"I'm sure you'll have a great time at the party tomorrow night," Katara told him, as she got up from the bed and kissed his forehead. She left out of the room and closed the door behind her. She wasn't prepared for someone to stand in her path. Liana stood before Katara with her arms folded and a stern look on her face.

"Why were you in Avatar Aang's room," she questioned.

"Well, he is kind of my master. I had to clean his room and…you know, make the bed," Katara lied.

"I would've believed that a month ago, but you seem to be in there slot lately. Avatar Aang has never been very messy. I doubt his room needs that much cleaning. Unless he has help in dirtying it…," Liana said, trailing off suggestively.

Katara's face turned the color of her robe. "Are you suggesting that I know who he invites into his quarters? What or who he does in his free time is not my business, Liana."

Liana's face darkened. "Katara, you're blushing."

"Well…I…um…."

Liana put her arm around Katara's shoulders. "Its okay, Katara. You wouldn't be the only girl to fall prey to the Avatar's handsome features. But you have to let it go. He'd never break the Firelord's rules to be with you, so it's impossible. And I might consider it a huge betrayal on your part after you assured me you didn't feel anything for him."

Katara bit her lip. "Yeah, you're right, Liana. It was just a stupid crush and besides he's a jerk."

"That's my girl," Liana said, hugging Katara. "Now come on. Firelord Ozai has ordered all of the servants to help with the decorating."

"Oh. Yippee," Katara groaned.

* * *

"Yes, Ozai," Aang asked, kneeling before the flames of the Fire throne. "You called me?"

Ozai eyed the Avatar with pride. "Aang, tomorrow night is Zuko and Mai's engagement party and I have arranged for you to take a date."

Aang frowned. "A date?"

"Yes, it would look nice for the future Firelord to have a girl on his arm. Ty Lee should arrive in the morning. You two should spend some time together before the party. Learn to enjoy each other's company. You'll be the most adored couple in the Fire Nation," Ozai said, smirking.

Aang sighed. He should've expected this. At least it was Ty Lee and not some complete stranger. "Okay. I'm sure it won't be that bad." Ozai smiled as left the throne room.

As he lied in bed that night, he decided not to tell Katara about his 'date'. She'd probably have a fit and there's no way she could find out anyway.

"Aang," Ty lee exclaimed as she greeted him the next morning. She bounced gracefully into his arms and placed a kiss on his already red cheek.

"Uh, hi Ty lee," Aang mumbled as used all of his will-power not to throw the girl off of him. He gently placed her back on her feet, but as he did that she became a pink blur running circles around him.

"So what are we doing today?"

Aang reached out and caught the small girl by the shoulders. "Before we do anything, I'm going to need you to calm down. You're way too excited and your energy levels are making me nauseous."

Ty lee stopped her jumping and pouted at the Avatar. "I'm sorry, Aang. I'm just really excited. We haven't spent time alone in such a long time."

Aang laughed and the mood lightened tremendously. "Remember when Ozai used to make us go on 'dates'."

"And then we spent the entire day running away from the guards he'd send to chaperone," Ty lee finished, giggling.

At that moment Katara entered the hallway leading to Aang's bedroom when she noticed the pair laughing together. Her hands clutched the silver food tray tighter. As she approached them she adjusted her face to form a friendly smile, while jealousy churned in her gut. "Good morning, Aang. Ty lee, you're back. It's wonderful to see you again."

Ty lee turned to the waterbender and smiled widely. "It's great to see you again also Katara. Hey, so since you're Aang's personal servant are coming on our date, you know, in case we need anything? You'd be perfect for holding an umbrella in case it rains, holding my messenger bag, fixing my hair in the chance it gets messed up by wind, rain-"

As Ty lee went through her list of Katara's uses she was unaware of the rage practically oozing off of the tan girl. Luckily, Aang interfered before his girlfriend could snap Ty lee's neck. "Ty, I need to speak to Katara for a moment." He didn't wait for Ty lee to respond before he pulled Katara inside of his room and closed the door. As soon as the door was closed Katara exploded.

"YOU HAVE A DATE WITH TY LEE?"

Aang sighed. "Katara, clam down. _You're_ my girlfriend. It's only to please Ozai. I don't have any feelings for Ty lee." He pulled her rigid body into a hug and whispered in her ear. "I only have feelings for you, Katara."

Katara let out the breath she'd been holding and slowly wrapped her arms around Aang's form. "If you say so. But be careful. I trust you, I don't trust her."

Aang smiled and kissed his girlfriend's cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"You're not coming back today?"

Aang frowned and bent to kiss the waterbender's pout. "Sorry, I have to escort Ty lee to the engagement ball. I'll come back to the palace right before it starts and get dressed, then I'm off to the ballroom for the party."

"Oh," Katara sighed. "I just kind of wished I could see you before it started."

"I'll miss you, but I'll see you bright and early tomorrow. I wish you were one of those blasted royal dressers I have to come back and allow to dress me. They always make me feel like such an infant," Aang scoffed.

A giggle escaped Katara's lips against her will. She sighed and leaned up on her toes to peck Aang on the lips, but as soon as she was a slight hair away the door opened and Ty lee poked her head through.

"Aang, we've gotta go," she reminded, happily, her mirth seeping through her words.

Aang and Katara both jumped away from each other and turned to glare at the smiling acrobat. Finally Aang rolled his eyes and made his way to the door. "You are dismissed, Katara. I'll see you tomorrow."

Katara bent her head and rushed from the room, while on the inside she was laughing at Aang's bad acting.

* * *

Ty lee's face glowed with excitement as she and Aang watched the Ember Island Players' production of 'Love Amongst the Dragons'. The Avatar wasn't as thrilled by the production. He yawned for what seemed like the billionth time since they reached Ember Island that morning.

Once the play ended Ty lee insisted on heading into the market for a while. Their guarding escorts trailed close behind them. Four palace guards always accompanied them on their 'dates' at Ozai's request. As they strolled through the market Ty lee gleefully purchased useless items. Aang watched her in amusement, yet his mind was in another place…a place with bright blue eyes and hair-loopies.

"Okay, we should go now so we can make it back to the palace in time," Ty lee grinned as she handed another trinket to the guards, two of which already had full arms.

* * *

As Katara wandered the halls of the Palace with her arms full of clean, folded clothes her face adorned a helplessly sad expression. Just as she neared the Avatar's room a door she passed opened and someone stepped out.

"Oh, dear."

Katara turned her gloomy features to Ms. Qin. "Oh, hi, Ms. Qin."

The nurse brought a comforting hand to Katara's shoulders. "What's wrong, darling? You look so sad."

"It's just…" Katara looked around before finishing. "I kind of like someone going to the ball tonight and I wish I could be there with them."

Ms. Qin was quiet for a moment as she eyed the waterbender. "Katara, how badly do you want to go to the ball?"

"I want to go so, so much."

The older women gave a small smile. "Well then, maybe you can go," she said as she pulled Katara into her room. "Let's what tricks I have up my sleeves."

**This chapter is nowhere near done, but it was taking so long to write that I figured you guys would think I ditched you. **** I didn't, of course. Just ran into some problems. Next is the fun part. **


	29. The Ball Part 1 tester

**YOU GUYS! I'm back! But this upload is really just a test to see if fan fiction can accept my mac work processor. If this goes through I'll post the rest of this chapter soon. **

* * *

Aang sighed as he watched the couples dance by. He and Ty Lee hadn't moved from their table since they'd got to the ball, he was tired and his dumb mask was irritating him. Ty Lee frowned at the happy people in front of them. Aang's eyes were closed when she pulled on his tunic.

"Huh," he gasped as his eyes sprung open.

The acrobat pouted and her big brown eyes were pleading under her pink mask. "Aang, why don't we dance?"

"Uh, I don't think so, Ty," he told her. "I've got two left feet."

"You're lying."

"What," Aang said, thinking he'd heard her wrong.

Ty Lee put her head down into her folded arms. Her muffled words were accusing and whiney. "You're the best dancer I know, Aang. If you didn't want to dance with me, you could've just said that."

Guilt flooded Aang. It wasn't Ty Lee's fault he was here, so he shouldn't be taking it out on her. He stood from his chair. "Okay, Ty Lee. Let's dance-"

Ty Lee was out of her chair with a bright smile and before Aang could finish his sentence she had dragged him to the dance floor.

"Today has been great, Aang," Ty lee sighed as she laid her head on Aang'g shoulder. "It reminds me of old times."

"Yeah, I missed your friendship, Ty," he whispered, laughing lightly. They began to twirl in their waltz making Ty Lee giggle. "It seems like only yesterday when w-"

Ty Lee waited for Aang to continue, but he never did and they'd stopped moving. She let go of Aang and turned to the direction he, and everyone else, was staring in.

A beautiful tanned girl was walking down the marble steps to the ball. She wore a elegant, sparkling, red dress. A slit ran up the side and at every step down you could see her bronze leg up to her thigh. The dress was strapless and she bore two gold bracelets with rhinestones on her forearms. A gold mask restricted most of her face, but Aang could see two perfect crystal pupils. He felt his heart speed. _Could it really be Katara? _

As she reached the bottom of the stairs Aang left Ty Lee and stepped toward the mysterious girl. His worries about what Ozai might think left his mind.

He bent down to whisper in her ear. "May I have this dance?"

The girl smiled, and her blue eyes sparkled. "Sure, Avatar."

Aang didn't question how she knew who he was under his mask because, if this was his Katara, he simply understood. As he led her on to the dance floor he asked another question. "So, what's your name?" Aang figured he already knew the answer, so he was surprised when she spoke.

"Kaya."

"Huh," Aang gasped, taken back.

The girl laughed and punched him in the shoulder. "I'm just kidding Aang. You know it's me."

Her words filled him with so much happiness that he picked her up in his arms and spun her around. "How did you get here? Where did this dress come from? What-,"

Katara shushed him with a finger to his lips. "Let's not worry about all of that right now. Let's enjoy the night."


End file.
